HouseBent
by MechaHero
Summary: A story of four houses and several ill-tempered chums.
1. Enter Magic Users

**Ok everyone… I've done something I'm not proud of… I've made a Homestuck/Harry Potter crossover. I'm already scolding myself for it. Why did I make it? Simple. Writer's block. This has absolutely nothing to do with the Harry Potter series EXCEPT for the fact that they are wizards AND they are at Hogwarts- that is it. In fact, there is a lot of Homestuck affiliation, you'll see. This- I guess- is an AU and 4 chords (but I am super unclear about the definition of that one so I am calling it humanstuck because I have seen it like that.) I am not including the new kids from Act 6 because that would throw off my flight pattern entirely. **

**OKAY SO… I am going to do a couple chapters of this, see how far it goes. If you absolutely hate it, PLEASE let me know so I can stop embarrassing myself. Inversely, if you love it PLEASE let me know so I can type up more of this swill. I will be jumping around a whole lot in the first chapters, but that is because everyone is on the same timeline and it is second person and blah blah blah… -deep breath- Ahem. With that said, I give you my second plot-induced story; HouseBent [a story of four houses and several ill-tempered chums].**

**I do not own Homestuck OR Harry Potter.**

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and this is your first time on the Hogwarts Express. You usually KEEP TO YOURSELF but it is not because you are shy, you simply DON'T CARE FOR PEOPLE. In your case, you come from parents who are both MAGIC-USERS but never really bothered to mention it until recently. You have heard some about HOGWARTS, but not enough to get you passed the terminology you hear people using. You have a passion for CONNECTING WITH SPIRITS and FINDING SECRETS but don't really expect to do any of these things at a school. Your dear old mum bought you a TOAD to keep you company which you keep in a glass tank. You haven't decided to give it a name yet but you are open to suggestions. Across from you is a girl with incredibly long hair who seems to be nose-deep in a book. Perhaps you should strike conversation, but that isn't something you'd do, so you look out the window and sigh hazily.

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM and this is your first year going to HOGWARTS. You are generally very SHY but have made a GOOD FRIEND already on this train. Her name is JADE HARLEY and she just left the cart to look for the trolley. Both of your parents are HALF-BLOOD which you suppose makes you either a FULL-BLOOD or MUGGLE. You doubt it makes a difference, you haven't noticed anything laggy about your POWERS. You have known that you are a WIZARD since you were pretty young and you know some spells but have been scolded on numerous occasions not to use your MAGIC in public. Jade returns to the cart with an arm full of candies that she opts to share with you; and you take a few of what looks to be licorice sticks. You enjoy the study of FLYING and QUIDDITCH. You are quite the COMPETITIVE PERSON but you are not all that built. You are very interested in FAUNA and LORE. You are very excited about going to Hogwarts and look forward to actually getting there.

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you are having a hard time finding a vacant cart. Instead you sit in a cart inhabited by a book worm and a quiet looking girl. As was recently stated, your name is Sollux Captor and you are not all that excited to be going to Hogwarts. You deny the idea that there is MAGIC because you are a VERY TECHNICAL sort of guy and do a lot of SCIENCE-BASED RESEARCH. Magic just does not seem LOGICAL. The girl you are sitting by seems to feel the same way, judging by the 'enthusiastic' look on her face. Both your parents are magic and decided that you would not believe them if they told you so didn't and they were right. When yougot the letter from Hogwarts, you thought it was JUNK MAIL and tossed it. But then the letters kept coming. You sincerely hope they have INTERNET ACCESS at this school, that way at least you won't be bored out of your mind.

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you are a foreign exchange student from BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY OF MAGIC, this is your first time going to Hogwarts which starts a year later than your school so you will be a first-year. You are quite fluent in ENGLISH although your accent stands out quite a bit, you are sure that people have noticed. You love FELINES and own several, but brought only one with you which you call POUNCE DE LEON. You are a PERFECTIONIST although your love for cats gives you a terrible habit of speaking with CAT PUNS which you beat yourself up about a lot. You plan to please your PURE-BLOOD parents with TOP MARKS in each class and if you're luck, bring home the FAMED HOUSE CUP. There is rumor that there are also several other foreign exchange students from DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE and even an AMERICAN SCHOOL. You hope to make LOTS OF FRIENDS and maybe even stay in touch with them.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you got started on the WRONG FOOT. First, you nearly lose your luggage getting onto the train and now you're stuck with two idiots with a horrible accent. They are twins from AMERICA and they strike you as COMPLETE ASSHOLES. You are MUGGLE-BORN and don't give a shit if anyone has a problem with it. You have taken into account that you have a SAILOR'S MOUTH, but again, you don't care. You enjoy immersing yourself in HARROWING CONVERSATIONS WITH LOVE-SICK FRIENDS and helping them, more like YELLING AT THEM, in order to fix their situation. You guess it's cool and all to be going to a WIZARD SCHOOL though you don't expect to get much out of it. At the moment you can hardly focus on the enormity of going to a wizard school because even the faces plastered onto these American kids are driving your nerves into the bowels of hell. Luckily one leaves, she was only visiting. A fucking relief you hope doesn't end too soon.

Your name is JADE HARLEY and you are POSITIVELY ECSTATIC to have the opportunity to go to a magic school. You flew in all the way from AMERICA to get this experience and it is all just so exciting. You have a new friend who calls himself TAVROS. It is a very unique name, but he is a very nice boy. You are interested in DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS any kind of spell you can use to TELEPORT. You were sad to leave your DOG behind but you will be seeing him when you get back anyway. Your TWIN BROTHER has come along with you and rumor has it, there are two other Americans going to Hogwarts too. Depending on the outcome of this year, your mom might let you stay for the rest of the SIX YEARS, so hopefully it all goes over well…

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and this whole witch thing is old news to you. Your whole family knows you are a witch, and yet you are only HALF-BLOOD. You are fairly experienced in using magic but learning about it could be more fun than actually doing it. You enjoy DESIGN IN THE ART OF FABRIC and the occasional MAKEUP. Your friends know you as KIND-HEARTED and MODEST and in saying that; you guess they are right, if they really believe it. You admit to be more of a lover than a fighter but you can be brazen if the time comes for that. You HIGHLY DOUBT you really want a career in magic, but you figure an education in it would be wise just in case. You often OVER EXAGGERATE and are caused to get caught BLABBERING USELESS INFORMATION in the heat of the moment. You guess new friends would be a big benefit if anything.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and that is all you have to say on that matter. You are a carry on from America and came to learn about magic the OLD SCHOOL WAY. There is another one on board this train who has a STRIKING RESEMBLANCE to you, but you have never met her before. You are a half-blood, not entirely interested with any other magic other than DARK ARTS because you are sort of a HISTORY BUFF in the most IRONIC way possible. You are pretty cool and have been sold so quite often ever since arriving to the platform. You are currently in a cart with two girls who have not noticed your existence and one who you are sure has been dying to speak with you, she has this smile on her face that's KIND OF SPOOKY so you wait for her to speak first.

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and you are ENJOYING THE VIEW of the mountains and the green grass and grey sky and everything. You are very curious about this boy next to you who looks to be from ANOTHER WORLD entirely or maybe just another country. You are RELATIVELY EXCITED about going to a flippin' magic school! Actually no, you ARE VERY EXCITED about this whole thing. Just then sunlight breaks through the clouds and shines a very HORRID BEAM right at you. You sneer and put on your GLASSES which are RED because red is an exciting color and the sun is an UNKIND BRUTE FORCE upon your eyes. You are fond of COLORS and JUSTICE, probably best when unrelated and you hope to someday be MINISTER OF MAGIC. You think you are half-blood, but your father is a magical muggle, so you're not sure what to be considered. Shrug.

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHAK and you are pure-blood, generation two. Your family is relatively new to magic, your parents both had half-blood parents and ended up getting the pure-blood end on both sides and you are then a pure blood. At any rate, you are quite PROUD OF YOUR LINEAGE. You are the rumored exchange student from DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE. You consider yourself to be very STRONG amid all of these kids. You are a fan of QUIDDITCH and are particularly amused by ROBOTICS. You love ANIMALS especially HORSES and GRIFFINS. You would like to find INTELLECTUAL FRIENDS and stay in contact with them. You will be starting as a first-year at Hogwards, you suppose that's fine.

Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you have this weird thing for SPIRDERS. No seriously, your favorite number is eight; they are your favorite creatures, etc. You consider yourself to be VERY PRETTY- sometimes- other times you see a HORRID WENCH in the mirror, but that gets the best of us. You are pure-blood but don't really care. You are MANIPULATIVE and NARCISSISTIC. You have a particular interest in what your parents have described as a FORBIDDEN FOREST filled with all kinds of secrets. You enjoy fooling others in order to get what you want, even if that means FALSELY BEFRIENDING them. You are sure there are bound to be tons of SECRETS and TREASURE hidden in the castle school.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are here with your TWIN SISTER from America. You are MUGGLE BORN and magic is pretty darn cool as far as you're concerned. You enjoy ACTION MOVIES and would like to live out one of your own where you're going. You hope to have ALL KINDS OF ADVENTURES at Hogwarts and go home and tell your DAD about it, who never got to use magic. The guy across from you looks absolutely pissed at something and you wonder what is setting him off. You have tried talking to him, but he just goes off on you. You suppose he's just having a bad day. Who knows, maybe the two of you will end up as friends.

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES and you are a pure-blood through and through. You come from a long line of pure-bloods and being a witch is about as customary as it gets in the world you're from. You don't look down on muggle-borns of half-bloods, in fact you hardly see the difference; a witch is a witch is a witch. You are entirely EXCITED to be going to Hogwarts and have been since you were a little thing. You have an extreme interest in AQUATIC LIFE and believe there is a SOCIAL MONARCHY among them, though that is debatable. You were told there is a lake at the school and you are also excited about this, you love SWIMMING and think there may even be merpeople- how EXCITING!

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you are trying to take a nap. There is too much going on in the train and it is stressing you out. You are from a very wealthy family of pure-bloods but don't really care. You're actually pretty aloof about the situation and just to spite your family, you plan to marry a muggle-born or even half blood. You enjoy being in GOOD COMPANY and HERBAL THERAPY. You don't mean to toot your own horn (which you are known to do quite literally), but you are an EXTREME POTION MASTER. That is to say, you are quite good at creating potions. You don't really care for going to school, but guess you can get some friends out of it.

Your name is ROSE LALONDE and you consider yourself to be a very talented witch however the fact that there is such a thing as magic bothers you slightly. Growing up a half-blood your mother was very big on magic and it embarrassed you in front of your friends. One day you gave it a go and you actually made your cat fly, this was an unnerving experience, but you've been okay with it since day one. The WIZARDING WORLD bothers you because you would much rather be a NORMAL PERSON. You are a TROUBLE MAKER with an interest in DARK MAGIC and FORBIDDEN CREATURES. You view the upcoming experience at Hogwarts to be nothing short of a waste of your time.

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you are unfazed by this school-going you are taking part in. You are neither excited nor frustrated about it and you are just apathetic about the whole thing. But this is only a RUSE and you know it. You want to play COOL KID so you can bring home a nice mate to the parents. You are from a pure blood line and expect to keep that line pure. You suppose you could actually pretend like you have an interest in learning things you are already educated in. Your PARENTS made it a point to teach you the basics of all the things they were taught when they went to school. You just want to be noticed, but more than that, you want to be loved by everyone.

As the train begins to slow down, these sixteen strangers ready themselves for their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What lies ahead of them will be determined by all of their actions as they will counteract with everything else.

**Alright legion of astringent judges, let me now, will this story sink or swim? Should I cast it into the depths or elaborate on its context another day? The choice is yours, you are in the driver's seat with a firm grip on the steering wheel. Review now or forever hold your entitled opinions. **


	2. Every House on the Block

**Round two, this is the second and last teaser. To be clear: if there are too many votes against this, I will tear it down. Ok, so, there might be some confusion about the technical part of this. This is going on in the Harry Potter timeline. HOWEVER, the students at the time are different; for example, they will not interact with Harry Potter because he is not there. There is a Dark Lord and all the teachers are the same as the first year, same Dumbledore, same Prof. Quirrel, etc. I am kinda going off the movie because it has been years since I read the book and I really don't want to get the book details wrong. ALSO, the trolls look like humans, like they carry the same characteristics, but no trolls and their skin isn't grey and their blood is red. A lot of this is going to be completely made up because I'm not basing this off of the HP characters. Vote if you haven't already, thanks ;)**

**I do not own Homestuck OR Harry Potter**

The school looked more like a castle outside and in. There was a lake that they had to take boats across in order to get to the school. This was pretty cool considering, they were somewhat anxious about the whole experience. The Great Hall was amazing, the ceiling looked like the sky and there were candles and as they looked around, they felt hundreds of eyes on them from the tables lined with other students. An old witch adorned in green robes led them to the front of the room, in front of a podium and a stool with an old hat on top of it. She stood up front and directed them into rows.

The Headmaster, a VERY old wizard stepped behind the podium and looked down at the first years. At this point he delivered a long-winded speech that most of the first years listened to intently, others, however, were not really listening. Eventually there was applause and then it fell quiet again.

The old witch picked the hat up from the stool and read from a scroll she was holding in her other hand. ((AN: _I'm just gonna skip around to the main characters here))_

Eridan Ampora

**Be Eridan:**

You take a breath, you are quite nervous to see which house you will be placed in. You step forward to the stool and take a seat. The Professor places the hat on your head and you hear it talking to you.

_Hmm, very blood-conscious… yes, you are very proud of your family, I see. You are trying to impress, hmm very interesting. Maybe I should put you in Hufflepuff just to see what happens_

No! Not there, not there.

_Haha, just as I thought… well then, I know where to put you! SLYTHERIN!_

There was a table shrouded in students applauding in green-robes, they were happy to take you in. You feel a slight light-headedness as you join them at the Slytherin table.

**Be Sollux:**

You sit down and listen to the hat drabble for a moment before he starts making sense.

_You are smart, very smart, good. You believe in science over magic, don't you like magic?_

It'th okay, ii gueth.

_You have a lisp, that's not very common… hmm you are a unique individual, Captor. How about Ravenclaw for you?_

That thoudth cool.

_Very well. RAVENCLAW!_

You make your way over to the table with intelligent-looking people. They are beaming at you; you can't help but smile just a tiny bit. It's not often people accept you into their social gatherings. This could be a good thing for you.

**Be John:**

The hat is quiet on you for a moment, trying to figure you out.

_American, huh?_

yep

_You seem plenty brave, Egbert._

Brave? Wow! I didn't know I was brave

_Brave but dull, hmm, interesting. You have a big heart though, that makes it easy. GRYFFINDOR!_

You look around for a moment and see a table-full of smiling people clapping at you. Red isn't your favorite color, but you guess the sorting hat has it all figured out.

**Be Jade:**

Sure, you and John are twins, doesn't mean you must have the same last name. It's an American thing, you'll tell them. You proudly walk over to the stool and apply the sorting hat.

_Another American? What has this school come to?_

You laugh, the hat can talk, and it is amusing to you.

_You are a wild personality, Harley… Not overtly brave, not overtly clever, but you are also proud of yourself, not so much your blood or family… hmmm… you are a tricky one…_

My brother is the trickster!

You smile; the excitement is getting to you.

_I see, alright, you will be happy with this one; I am sure… yes… HUFFLEPUFF!_

You are happy to hear a large group clapping for you; it makes you feel important and special. The table you approach is chock-full of smiling faces and you feel at home at once.

**Be Rose:**

You can't be Rose; you're already terribly being under the sorting hat as Rose. The hat thinks he's got you all figured out, you're going to let him think so.

_You are very clever, very smart yes… you don't have an interest where you are placed, but that is alright, I know where to put you._

You smirk, it really doesn't matter; you don't expect to get much out of this place.

_RAVENCLAW!_

That's fine, you guess, these people look like they keep to themselves and they don't look incredibly dull either.

**Be Nepeta:**

You are so curious to see where you will go! You kick your feet around as the hat is placed on your head. This is a new experience from what you are you used to seeing at your school in France.

As soon as the hat touches your head it questions you about where you are from. After that it fumbles around with different houses.

_Where do you want to be put? Does it matter much to you?_

No, it doesn't it really matter

_I see. Hmm… GRYFFINDOR_!

You are pretty pleased with this outcome, the people seem nice and everything, you sure hope you can make friends.

**Be Gamzee:**

This is cool, you get to sit in front of everyone with a silly looking hat, you feel a lot like a clown.

Honk!

Some people laugh, some don't, it works for you.

_You are a people person I see, quite the standup comedian; we don't have enough of those here. _

You chuckle; this old hat is actually cool

_I could put you in a house where you would be admired by your rich family, or where you would be adored by your personality. Hmmm… _

I would rather be loved for my personality, family and bloodline doesn't matter to me.

_You will go far with friends with an attitude like that, Mr. Makara. HUFFLEPUFF IT IS!_

The folk in Hufflepuff seem like relatively chill folks. Could be fun :o)

**Be Kanaya:**

You pace yourself while approaching the stage; you have a bit of a nervous feeling welling up inside you. At the moment, you aren't bothered by which house you are put in, but you hope it doesn't turn out that you can't get along with anyone. The professor has to help you sit down on the stool and she smiles at you with an 'it's going to be okay, just relax' sort of look.

The hat is put on your head and you breathe deeply.

_You're not going to be sick, are you?_

I'll Be Fine

_Alright, let's take a look here… You have a strong will in you, very strong. You are not a leader, but definitely not a follower. Hmmm… There is a lot going for you. We'll see how this unfolds, shall we?_

You nod.

_GRYFFINDOR!_

You thought so; they seem happy enough, awfully close-knit though. Maybe they will accept you as one of them happily.

**Be Aradia:**

You are apathetic still, despite the grandeur of the castle school, all the lights and sounds and people, you are still unmoved by it all.

_Your lack of interest here is a bit displeasing, Megido. Don't you want to learn new things and meet new people?_

I guess so.

_But you don't really care… hmm. You are smart, and you know better than to go getting into trouble_

I suppose that's true.

_I see, well maybe you will find purpose while in this house. RAVENCLAW!_

You're okay with this.

**Be Tavros:**

You are now Tavros and you are bit nervous about being sorted into a bad house. You want to be put into a house with Jade, she is your only friend so far and it would be nice to be put in her house.

_You are shy, but smart… well that is a common trait hmmm… you are smart but modest, now that is slightly less common. I know already where to put you. HUFFLEPUFF!_

You look over at Jade and smile, you take a seat next to her and she begins introducing you to people.

**Be Feferi:**

You practically cannonball onto the stool and wait for the hat, beaming.

As soon as the hat touches your head-

GRYFFINDOR!

You squee and run over to the table, you are super happy about being one of them!

**Be Terezi:**

You put your shoulders back and stand tall, you are excited, but hold it in. This is so cool, you're going to be official enrolled into a magic school, how sweet is that?

You don't really pay attention to what the hat is saying, you hear occasional word like, '_artistic' _and '_highly unique'._

And then he shouts the house name: _HUFFLEPUFF!_

Awesome, they seem like really cool people, should be loads of fun!

**Be Vriska:**

Sure. You can play along with this little charade. You go up to the stool and sit down. Once again, the sorting hat makes an expedient decision.

_SLYTHERIN!_

You smile a little bit, just the name of the house sounds pretty cool.

**Be Dave:**

The act of being Dave comes with the act of looking like you are doing this because you have nothing better to do.

Oh. The. Irony.

_I am not sure what to do with you Mr. Strider. You come off as this straight-faced, high authority kid, but you know that's not really you._

I dunno. I'm pretty much the coolest guy here. Look around.

_Your ego tells quite a story. We'll see how this transpires. SLYTHERIN!_

Whatever hat bro

**Be Karkat:**

Gladly. You'd rather be this asshole than the other asshole any day. You already have a feeling where the hat will sort you. You are super mean except when you are not and even then, you're mildly boisterous.

You sit on the stool and wait for the hat to talk; you're not big on starting conversations.

_You think you already know where I'll put you, eh?_

Are you reading my mind, old hat?

_Mr. Vantas, you're holding back_

Get on with it, will you?

_Certainly. SLYTHERIN!_

Nope, not surprised.

**Be Equius**

You were the last one to be called. This would be insulting except you caught on to the fact that the list was alphabetical. Although you also realize that if the list could be alphabetical, it could always be reverse-alphabetical. You growl, they are treating you poorly, they must think you are a spy.

You are apprehensive as you approach the stool and sit down. The hat had better not sass you, you will rip it apart!

_Why are you so on edge, Mr. Zahak? I haven't even placed you yet._

You grunt and swear up and down that you hear the hat chuckle at you. You are on the verge of setting it aflame.

_You really are a paranoid person._

It was doing this on purpose, he wanted you to stew and dwell and be patient, a quality you lack as a whole.

_RAVENCLAW!_

What?

You are sure you shouldn't be placing in Raven claw! It doesn't make sense! The damn impotent footstone of apparel! The professor ushers you toward the Ravenclaw table, this is absolutely ridiculous.

Soon a feast appears before everyone on each table. Everyone is glowing with excitement of a new place and new people to get to know. After that, everyone would be given the grand tour to their House Common Rooms and shown their beds. The next day would be the first day of classes, and then the real excitement would begin.

**That's it everyone, the last golden ticket! Okay, not really, but it IS the last preview. So far I have been getting good reviews, I just want to thank everyone for their input so far, it is appreciated. I just need a few more reviews/votes and I will be good to go. Check out my other stories if you haven't already, I love the attention ;) Happy holidays everyone!**

**-Mecha Hero-**


	3. Longest sequence of events in one day

**First off, thank you to everyone for the great reviews, they are very nice, really, you people nearly bring me to tears each time (yes, I'm a weenie, let's not talk about it). Thank you for those who corrected me on a few mistakes I have made with terms, I'll be correcting myself as I go on and please continue to correct me along the way. I really didn't think people would take to this so well, it's amazing.**

**Anyway, enough gushing. Hopefully at this point I can actually transition into good story-telling. What I am going to do is divvy the classes up into a 4x4 schedule (4 classes in each semester). This will make it easier for me. Semester one: before Christmas break, semester two: after Christmas break. Make sense? I certainly hope so.**

**As always, I do not own Harry Potter or Homestuck.**

**Be Vriska:**

No problem. You have succeeded in making your new House a home. It is in the dungeons after all, you prefer the dark over the light any day. You have gotten to know some of the other first years and you've got to say, you're not that impressed. Strider thinks he's cool enough to be quiet when you talk to him. Eridan is a complete loser who's trying to be smooth with the ladies (including you) but can't really put sense into his catch lines. And then there's Karkat, he's something you haven't decided yet. He pretty much kept to himself and when he was pushed into a question too much, he flipped his shit off the wall. None of this matter right now, you are looking over your schedule which doesn't look all that exciting.

Hour one: Potions

Hour two: Transfiguration

Hour three: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Hour four: Charms

All of this sounds boring. Whatever, maybe you will end up having fun anyway. Hopefully there are less dull people in your classes that you can befriend. You check the time, you still have a good half hour left before your first class. If you hurry, you can get some food.

Hey, Vvriska! Hold up!

You turn around as you walk up the stairs out of the dungeon. It's Eridan, you groan, this guy just won't stop will he? And what's with that speech impediment?

He runs to catch up with you and you continue on to the Great Hall.

Wwhat does your schedule look like?

You debate for a moment on whether or not to hand over your daily routine for the next semester but decide it doesn't really matter. What are the odds you have any classes with him anyway? After sitting down and putting some food on your plate, you pass over your schedule. He takes it quickly and reads it at least fifty times over. You look at him expecting him to let you see his schedule, but it doesn't happen. You sigh, agitated, and proceed to fork more ham onto your plate before eating. He doesn't really show any expression, you guess this means you don't have classes together, but maybe you do. It's really not that important.

Suddenly he jumps up and sets your schedule down next to you. He looks around for a moment as if scanning for someone he may know and then looks down at you.

I'll see you later Vvriska.

And with that, he takes off, leaving you to think for a few more minutes before class. He isn't a bad-looking guy, just terribly cocky. You finish your food and look around in the same fashion as Eridan only you were trying to figure out where your first class was. Maybe someone can help; you've just never been big on striking conversation with new people. Whatever, you'll find it eventually.

**Be Feferi:**

You were in class early purely out of excitement (albeit there was a little anxiety). You fumble around in the folds of your robe in search of the pocket your schedule is in. Locating it, you pull out the slip of paper and read it quietly.

Hour one: History of Magic

Hour two: Herbology

Hour three: Potions

Hour four: Flying

History is a great subject, there's always a lot to learn and you enjoy learning things a lot! You look around for the professor but don't see anyone. You frown a little, why would a teacher leave their classroom unattended? You see something moving out of the corner of your eye and spin around quickly. It's a ghost.

Oh my gosh!

You're frightened to say the least. The ghost looks over at you and seems to be just as scared as you.

My! You are…

He looked at the clock

Fifteen minutes early!

What?

You get a better look at him and put your wand back on your desk. He is dressed in robes like most of the other professors.

Are you… Are you Professor Binns?

He looked down at himself and nodded.

Why, yes, I do believe I am.

You laugh to yourself. You've never seen a ghost before; this was going to be a neat experience. You pull out a notebook and a quill and hear someone enter the room. You turn just slightly to see if you know who it is. It is someone new; he is tall, has a strong jaw line, wears glasses, has tidily done hair and sports a Slytherin crest. You try really hard to keep your jaw from hitting the floor, this guy's a hunk!

You think back to last night while talking with some first years and some students who have been here for a while. Apparently Slytherin kids are bad and mean. You don't care at the moment, this guy is gorgeous and you look away quickly as he turns to look at you. You hope you're not blushing. You flashback again to last night; some of the first years you were talking to last night were really very cool! There was John, he was kind of cute and from America, you don't know that you've ever met an American. Kanaya was nice, she seemed a lot older that eleven and you thought of her as the mom of the new kids. And Nepeta, she was really cool, you and her hit it off almost immediately, she's an exchange student and her accent is unfamiliar to you, but you like her a lot.

So this Slytherin looked as if he was waiting for someone before sitting down, perhaps another Slytherin? You tried not to look at him too much, afraid that he'd catch onto you. But then you lock eyes and it's too late to look away. You wonder what he's thinking. His expression eases up a bit and you think maybe he smiles, but you can't be too sure, you don't even know if you're smiling. You force yourself to look away. _What are you doing?_ You hear him walking towards you, and then he sits down. You feel a prickling sensation in your spine and look up at him slowly.

Hello there.

Hi.

He holds out his hand

Eridan Ampora

You reach over to shake his hand

Feferi Peixes. First year?

He raises his eyebrows

_Nice one Fef! Ughhh!_

Yes, and you?

Mhm.

You realize that you are still holding his hand and pull it away casually. You feel warm in the face, you just know you're blushing and the fact of that makes you blush harder. He smiles and you feel your heart beat hasten. He turned around in his desk and faced forward, he was smiling.

_Oh god oh god oh god…_

A few minutes later, the room begins to fill up slowly. He doesn't move away from you, you're not sure what to think of this, but you know you like him.

**Be Eridan:**

You cannot be Eridan just yet; you need to insert more tokens. Fudge.

**Be Tavros:**

You watch in horror as the hallways clear up and students find the classrooms they need to be in. You look on hopelessly at your schedule and wish there was a map that came with it.

Hour one: Transfiguration

Hour two: Astronomy

Hour three: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Hour four: Potions

Just then someone puts their hand on your shoulder and you look up at them. It's that Gamzee guy from your House. This kid is pretty laid back, which makes you nervous and at the same time relaxed. He smiles down at you hazily.

Are you lost, brother?

You nod and hand him your schedule. He looks at it briefly and pats your shoulder, giving the parchment back to you.

We'll find it, come on.

You find yourself incredibly nervous around him. He is probably the richest guy you have ever met, not to mention very risky. He seemed to not care much what happens after the decisions he made, and yet at the same time, he's the nicest person you've met so far other than Jade.

Are you going to the same class?

He continued walking for a moment as if he didn't hear you and then pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his robes to examine. You reach the bottom of the staircase of the first floor (again) and he paused to read.

Not this one, but later today.

You are late for class because of me! I'm sorry!

Shhhhhhh. It's cool Tavros, I've got all the time in the world.

You smile and follow him around until you find the Transfiguration room.

Uh, thanks so much, Gamzee.

He ruffles your hair and bumps his hand just under your chin

Keep your head up, kid.

He then walked off and you look at him as he goes.

_What a nice guy_

You enter the room and feel like you're being watched… once again, you are nervous.

**Be Gamzee:**

You're walking a new friend of yours to class. He seems nice, though he could use some help with his confidence. You wonder if you have any classes with him and check your schedule:

Hour one: Astronomy

Hour two: Flying

Hour three: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Hour four: Transfiguration

Damn, it looks like you will have DADA with him, that's cool.

Not this one, but later today.

He seems to slump a little bit, but then stands up straight in surprise

You are late for class because of me! I'm sorry!

You laugh, that's cute- he's so concerned.

Shhhhhhh. It's cool Tavros, I've got all the time in the world.

He smiles. You can tell he's a nervous kid, this is the kind of friend you need, a friend who needs you just as much. When you finally get to the room (how you find it, you keep to yourself… it's on the back of the schedule) he looks up at you, you're tall for eleven, and smiles.

Uh, thanks so much, Gamzee.

You ruffle his hair and tap the bottom of his chin, you will have to hang out with him and get his confidence up.

Keep your head up, kid.

Trying to keep with the cool guy/good influence/ guardian figure type composure, you walk off towards your destination without looking back.

Astronomy looked like the most fun class this semester except for maybe transfiguration. You took another look at the map on your schedule to find the astronomy room. It was easy enough to find, but something struck you as odd. It was light out and clearly, there were no stars to gaze. You felt a terrible feeling that felt like taking back your most recent thought of it being the most fun class, it might be a night class.

You hurried up what seemed to be a billion revolving staircases in order to reach the Astronomy Tower. You catch your breath before entering the room. It is empty except for a desk and a staircase that leads to the outside of the tower. The professor behind the desk looks up at you for a moment and then opens her desk and sends a parchment over to you with some spell that you wish you knew.

_Welcome to Astronomy. If you have this class listed as a first year, return to the Astronomy Tower at 12:00 AM SHARP on Wednesdays. Be sure to bring a telescope and proper note-taking supplies._

_Signed Aurora Sinistra_

She doesn't say a word, but you feel like you should say something. You stand there, thinking for a second and then it hits you.

Hey, Prof…. What do we do for the hour we have your class marked as?

She stops writing and looks up at you again.

You may do as you wish, just stay on grounds and keep your schedule with you. I recommend studying.

She clears her throat and continues writing. You instantly don't like her, but there's always a chance she'll grow on you later on. You exit the room and consider what you can do until the next class starts.

**Be Jade:**

You really hate Charms. You aren't all that coordinated to begin with and the fact that you need to be just makes the class all the more difficult. The professor is a funny little man that you swear could fit in your rucksack. You hold your wand like he is explaining it _should_ be held and you are waving it around like he says it _SHOULD_ be waved and you are saying what the board says you _SHOULD_ be saying and yet… your gog damn feather isn't moving. In fact you are sure it is more likely to explode. You look around and recognize a few first years from the train yesterday, but haven't really introduced yourself to them. One with terrible red and blue glasses and a Ravenclaw emblem on his robes sat next to you. He wasn't even trying; it was like he didn't care.

Hey, hey you!

He looked over at you without turning and nodded.

Why aren't you even trying?

He smirked.

Well, II miight not be tryiing, but at leatht II'm not faiiliing at tryiing.

Hmph.

That was rude, but that's what you get for badgering. Maybe he'll take more kindly to introductions.

I'm Jade, Jade Harley. I'm from-

Ameriica, yeth. Well II'm Thollucth Captor.

He took out a pen and tried scribbling something in a notebook but nothing came out. He threw the pen down and tried a pencil, again, it didn't write. He broke the pencil and shut the notebook closed and held his head in his hands, elbows on the counter/desk thing. You realize suddenly that he is pro-tech, you read about them on a poster on the train- they often resent being wizards/witches and give up involvement in magic. You frown, maybe there is something you can do. You rummage through your bag and find an extra quill. You lean forward and set it next to him. He looks at it for a moment and does something with his other hand that you can't quite see and the quill levitates back to you.

II'm not what you thiink II am and II don't need your help or piity.

You scrunch up your forehead

_The ego on this kid is crazy!_

You go back to trying to levitate your feather and it hits you, this guy just did what you've been trying to do for fifteen minutes!

Wait, how did you do that without saying anything?

He looked over at you again and sighed heavily. He held his wand out in front of him and looked over at you, signaling to do what he does.

I taketh a whiile to do it without wordth, yearth even, jutht kiinda…

He made a big circle and flicked his wand out in the end

Iitth all iin the wriithtth

His lisp made him a little hard to understand, he either said 'wrists' or 'risks' and you really weren't sure. You decided he said wrists and tried doing what he did.

Good, now say: wiingardiium leviiotha. Wiithout the liithp of courthe

You look at him nervously, you don't want to insult him, but you say it anyway while moving the wand around. Before, you spoke and then moved or vice verse, now you know it's during. _Oh. Well duh!_ As you proceeded cautiously, you expect the worst.

Wingardium leviosa!

You practically shout it while doing the loopy flick thing he showed you. Inadvertently, the feather you were using bursts into flames. You panic by basically shooing the molten feather away and yelping. The professor jumped off of his tower of books and helped to get rid of the mess.

You really should pay more attention, Miss Harley!

You hid your face away in your hands. You are positive Sollux had just tricked you. _We'll see how funny he thinks- oh wait. _He isn'tlaughing, in fact he isn't showing any emotion, he's just holding up his head with the back of his wrist, not looking anywhere in particular. You don't really like him that much, it's a shame; you're generally nice to everyone.

**Be Aradia:**

You are, for the most part, interested in potions. Mainly because you feel like you can relate to the professor. He seems to not want to be there, he probably had a rough childhood or something judging by the way he talked about death like it was nothing. He was an okay guy, really, just needed something to be happy about.

On the first day, you would expect the professors to just kind of go over criteria and stuff, but this guy really laid it on thick. A lot of kids were bored out of their minds while he was droning on about how useful potions were. You were, again, interested by all of this and remained, at least, attentive throughout the entirety of the lecture. The atmosphere of the class, even, was your preference; dark and dimly lit, different posters of informational things, a skeleton in the corner, very cozy.

The only thing that bothered you was the girl sitting next to you. She was continuously passing notes with the guy behind her and laughing and talking with the girl next to her. She sure was popular for a first year, but her social availability in the class was getting on your nerves. Her name is Vriska Serket and you are about ready to hex her.

That will be all for today.

Professor Snape ended class and disappeared into what you guess is his office. Digging into your pocket, you find your schedule. You hope you don't have another class with Serket, you will blow a gasket.

Hour one: Potions

Hour two: History of Magic

Hour three: Astronomy

Hour four: Transfiguration

You like history enough, but you prefer ancient history or prehistory, you aren't keen to history of magic. At the same time, if it is another interesting teacher like Prof. Snape, you might not have such a bad time in the next class either.

As it turns out, this class, this professor, everything about it is the most boring thing you have ever had to endure. You hope he hasn't lectured on anything or given homework because you know for a fact you won't remember anything he has said or understand what to do or even know what homework is. As a matter of fact, half of the class is asleep, this bothers you and you vow right then and there that if you ever become a teacher, you will keep things interesting. You recognize someone from last night. he was the one who flipped his lid after being sorted into Ravenclaw. He seems to be the only one taking notes, not because he wants to, but probably because he's the type to get things done and be the best. You feel yourself drawn into heavier boredom and soon you fall asleep. Hopefully someone wakes you up when class is over.

**Be Nepeta: **

This class is wonderful, the professor is nice, the environment is nice and the subject is the BEST. She (the Prof.) can turn into a cat, you hope you can learn how to do this. To tell the truth, you had been looking forward to this subject, you are pretty good at it already, but it is fun to do. There is about ten minutes left of class and Professor McGonagall pairs everyone up for last minute greetings as this person will be your partner for the rest of the semester. Your partner's name is Vriska Serket. She really isn't all that nice, but you hues it's just a front she's putting up like the rest of the first years.

Nepeta, right?

You nod, maintaining a grin that may not be real.

And you are Vriska

Yes. You look interested in this class

Oh I am! I took it at Beauxbatons and I know it well.

Ah, I thought your accent was different. Well maybe you can help me in the class, it looks hard.

Oh, sure! But I still have to get used to my schedule.

Hey thanks, what do you have next anyway?

You look on the inside of your palm; you find it easier to do that than pulling out parchment every five minutes.

Hour one: Herbology

Hour two: Transfiguration

Hour three: Potions

Hour four: Astronomy

Potions is next

I was just there, it's pretty boring.

Oh, I see

You get a better look at her, she has amazing hair (someday you will comment on it), and wears glasses. If you didn't know any better, you'd think she was one of the prettiest girls you have seen at this school yet. It would definitely be something if you end up befriending the most popular girl in class.

How about you, what do you have next?

She smoothes out a crumpled schedule

Defense against the dark arts; I am willing to bet it will be my favorite class

You look down just in time, and feel your eye twitch. Most people with that claim end up working with dark magic. You don't think that's the case, but she's a Slytherin AND DADA might be her favorite class. Thankfully Prof. McGonagall decides to end the class right then. You gather your things and turn to Vriska again.

Well nice to meet you, I'll see you around

You too

That smile of hers was deceptive, you just have the feeling there is something off about her. As you walk out the door, you bump Shoulders with John; you recognize each other and strike up conversation.

**Be John:**

Hi John!

Oh, hi Nepeta. I saw you in class, but someone sat next to you first.

Oh, yeah…

Who was that anyway?

Vriska Serket

Syltherin, huh? Sorry about that. If I had known you had this class, I could have met you here earlier.

It's okay, she's not much trouble. Where are you headed?

You have your schedule memorized, except location.

Hour one: History of Magic

Hour two: Transfiguration

Hour three: Flying

Hour four: Defense Against the Dark Arts

I've got flying next, with Madam Hooch

Lucky! Hopefully I'll have flying next semester

I think you're required to

Well I've got to head down to the dungeons. Have fun flying, John

See you later

She is a terribly nice person. Most people here, you've noticed, keep to themselves. It's great that you can make friends though. As you rush out to the grounds, you see a group of people standing in two rows and join one nearest to you. In front of you, though you are unaware of it, is Terezi Pyrope and she has been watching you for a couple minutes as brooms are placed next to everyone. Then the lesson begins, Madam Hooch speaks

Now today we are going to focus on controlling the broom. Simply hold your hand out over the broom and command it to you saying 'UP'

You hold out your hand and say

UP

The broom moves around slightly but doesn't come to your hand.

Up

The girl in front of you controls the broom to her on the first try.

How do you do it?

She grins widely and drops the broom and says it again

Up

And it shoots back into her hand

Just like that

She laughs at you as you try it again.

UP

No need to shout, John

How do you know my name?

I was paying attention at the sorting.

You narrow your eyes at her, she is pretty but not stunning, she is wearing glasses that have a red tint to them, which is odd, and she is a Hufflepuff

What is your name?

Terezi Pyrpoe

That's quite a name

I agree with you

What's with the glasses?

She squints and takes them off

They are for the sun, I just like red

I see

She put her glasses back on

Aren't you gonna get your broom?

You grunt and look down at it

Up

It moves slowly, but makes its way to your hand. You smile at it and even give it a little pat. She laughs at you and you look up at her.

Terezi

She nods. You'll have to remember that, you are typically bad with names. You kind of like her already; she could end up being a really good friend. However you are really looking forward to be airborne with this broom, now that it will listen to you.

**Insert two tokens, be Eridan:**

You are sitting in Herbology, this class is lame but that is because your mind is elsewhere. _That girl in History, what was her name, oh right, Feferi ._You smile to yourself and daydream. She was so pretty; long beautiful hair, infectious laugh, and a common interest in marine life. Someday you will marry her, a guy can dream, can't he?

MR. AMPORA! Kindly pay attention!

Wwhat? Oh, yeah.

The class laughed. Everyone else had a row of seeds in a planter; you were just moving them around on your desk. Professor Sprout seemed agitated, but it didn't affect you much, your mind was gone.

Now class, the person sitting across from you will be your partner for this assignment in which you will make each of the seeds grow. I expect you to take turns with this spell; no one should be doing all the work by themselves.

You groan and look at your partner. _Oh my gog…why? _

Tho, miithter Ampora, iith there a fiirtht name that cometh wiith that?

_A fucking lisp? Really? My luck can't be that bad._

Uh, yeah. My name ith Eridan

He scowls at you, you don't care; he is pissing you off just by sitting by you.

Alriight Eridan. I am Tholucth, jutht tho iitth clear, thatth thpelled: eth, oh, ell, ell, yew, ecth

You raise an eyebrow

Sollux?

Yeth, now that you've notiithed my liithp, whatth up wiith your 'w'th?

You look away from him for a moment and tap your fingers on the planter.

It's a family thing.

Whatever. Letth do thiith thiing then.

You take turns willing the plants to grow into little flowers but it doesn't take long for a rash of insults to flare up.

Your flowerth are too thmall, iith that all you've got?  
>wwhatever you ignorant wwuss. You call those flowwers?<p>

II call them biiger than yourth

You sigh and see if you can drag out the spell and make the flowers bigger, maybe even make them trees.

That's enough Mr. Ampora.

You don't listen to the ditzy professor; you've got to outdo this Sollux guy. The plant begins growing into a chute with stems.

That is enough-

You keep going; you can't stand that look on his face, the expressionless loser with his stupid glasses. He is sitting back with his arms crossed looking unimpressed. You'll show him.

MR. AMPORA!

She wrenches your arm back, causing the spell to misfire and hit Sollux in the face. Luckily he's not a plant or he'd have a rather large mouth.

10 points from Slytherin! Next time, you had better listen to me or it's detention for you!

You smirk at Sollux, he smirks back and tilts his head to you. It appears you have found a worthy opponent, finally a friend.

**Be Equius:**

Astronomy in the middle of the day gives you a lot of free time- for now. You have successfully snuck into a Care for Magical Creatures class and so far it is amazing. You really wish you had this class at all, but it's not available to first years. _Shit_. In all this anger, you break your glasses, you do this a lot. It is okay though, you don't really need them; your eyesight is STRONG regardless. You wonder if you can become friends with this professor and learn more about these creatures. The professor is a half-giant, you've never met one until now, and he is cool. You like him, in fact the idea of befriending him sounds better as you go along.

He dismisses the class and you stay behind.

I don't recognize ye from any o' the previous years. Yer not sposta be here, are ye?

Well sir, no.

He squints one eye and the other gets real big.

What can I do fer ye?

I am very interested in this class and I have a free hour, I thought I'd get a lesson in.

He hums to himself, expression easing a bit. Slowly it turned into a smile, he looked flattered.

What's yer name?

Equius Zahak

Well that's a new one. Shame yer a first year, not a lot o' kids like this class.

It is a shame.

Here's an idea, since this is a free hour, ye can join the class.

Really?

Sure, but ye had better get ta class.

Thank you sir.

If your glasses weren't already broken, you'd probably break them, you're pretty excited about this. Transfiguration sounds a little less fun, you are sure that it is. As you walk into class, what you see nearly makes your heart skip a beat. It's her, Aradia; you doubt she has even noticed you even though you're in the same house. She's beautiful and quiet, maybe she'll talk to you if you sit next to her. You pull up a chair next to her and act casual.

Hrrrk

I'm s0rry?

Hi Aradia

0h, hi. Equius, right?

You might be glowing, just maybe.

Yes, I am glad you recognize me.

She smiles at you briefly and then looks away. There is no teacher in the class, that is odd, but you don't really care, she remembered your name.

Are y0u 0k? Y0u l00k sick.

You notice that you are sweating pretty heavily; it's a nervous tick of sorts. How embarrassing.

I am used to much colder weather, it is very warm here.

You get used t0 it.

The class is a blur to you from then on, this girl, you will get to her.

**Be Karkat:**

You've been lucky, every class so far has been a good one, this one included. The professor is a bit of a dingbat, but the subject is cool. The worst part of the class is the kid next to you, his name is John, and you fucking hate him. He will not shut up about how exciting it is to be at a castle that is also a school and bluh bluh bluh.

JOHN!

Yes?

He had such a stupid face

SHUT UP

He giggled, you had to try reeeeeeally hard not to stomp on his foot. You are glad this is your last class. If you had to deal with him any earlier in the day you would demand to be seated elsewhere, this is also your least favorite class. You don't even care at this point; you just want John away from you. His twin sister was in your class before this. She wasn't even this bad-

Mr. Vantas, d-do you maybe know the spell to disorientate an enemy?

YEAH, SURE

There is a small echo of laughter, but it is short-lived. John, however, continues to laugh to himself, he even elbows you in the ribs. You NOW stomp his foot, he yowls in pain, gog you can't stand him.

W-well perhaps you can tell me the name of it.

NO. NO I CAN'T.

Hmm, too bad.

_PRICK_

He continues to drone on about spells to incapacitate and what not, there is no practice today. However, he does give homework in a book. There is no way you are this unfortunate, you have homework on the first day of classes. You don't want to be you right now, you can be you later.

**Be Kanaya instead:**

Being you is much more fun, you are enjoying Herbology because you like plants. You keep to yourself in this class; you actually keep to yourself most of the time. The class is over before you know it and that looks like the last of them. You aren't sure what to do now, you don't have any homework and you haven't gone so far as to make an attempt in making friends and- you realize you are rambling to yourself. It's not even out loud and you're doing it.

You resort to walking around the castle until you find something to do. You find a girl from your House named Nepeta in the library, she's by herself and you decide to join her, making a friend isn't a terrible thing to do.

Hi There

Oh hi! You are… Kanaya, no…yes?

You laugh

Yes, That's Me. What Are You Working On?

She looks down at her book and then up at you.

I have Astronomy as a fourth class so I pretty much sit around for an hour. This is just a book I found in here about the stars and constellations and stuff.

You look over her shoulder at the book, it's just pictures of a constellations and how to recognize them.

You can sit down

You smile at each other and you sit down across from her.

So Which Classes Do You Have?

I have Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, and Astronomy… you?

Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, And Herbology

What did you think of Transfiguration?

Hmm, It Was Alright, Not My Favorite, But It Is Pretty Fun. I Prefer Herbology For Now. What About You?

I love Transfiguration, the professor can become a cat, someday I want to do that

Just then a cat jumps onto the table and meows loudly you.

Cute, Is It Yours?

She laughs and pets its back

Oui, um, yes. His name is Ponce De Leon

He's Adorable

Thank you

_See Kan? That was easy, a quick friendship just like that!_

The worst part about the class…

She looks around and lowers her voice so you lean in to hear her.

There's a girl named Vriska and there's just something about her that seems 'off'

Off? You Mean Like Bad?

She nods; you don't think you've met anyone like that so far. You would have remembered them, at least you think so. You let a concerned expression pass over your face.

Did She Threaten You?

No, she just gave me that feeling.

This girl seemed new to the country, she might be overreacting. Still, she was nice and she was in your House, she was a good first friend, you are happy.

**Commence being Karkat:**

Shit, well alright.

You are getting something to eat since classes have ended for the day. At least you are trying to, John has followed you. You're not in the mood to be making friends, and you've had it up to here (just above the head by about a foot) with this John guy and his senseless jabbering.

JOHN, SERIOUSLY, SHUT THE HELL UP, I DON'T LIKE YOU, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!

A small section of the Great Hall gets quiet, all eyes on you and John. _Shiiiit._

I…

John, wait

You lowered your voice and everything, you instantly feel terrible. For the first time in a little over an hour, he is quiet. He looks to be in shock.

Do you mean that, Karkat?

You could either change it all now; have him leave you alone, or you could succumb to your social guilt. You sigh and bite your cheek.

No John, I don't

It takes a while before color returns to his face and even longer for a smile to appear. You hate yourself even more that you already have. You really fucking do.

WHAT I DON'T LIKE ABOUT YOU JOHN IS THAT YOU DON'T SHUT UP; NOT AT ALL, NOT ENOUGH. SILENCE, YOU SHOULD TRY IT.

You're one to talk Karkat, all you ever do is shout.

So what if he had a point, you were right first. You don't say anything to him for the rest of the time he's with you, mostly because he's not quiet long enough for you to get a word in. You really are not interested in making friends here, it doesn't sit well with you for reasons you'd rather not think about.

A short time later you head for the Slytherin Common Room. You aren't looking for anyone or anything in particular; maybe you just want to sleep. In the end, you just sit and stare off into space, not thinking about anything. This is a pastime of yours, and it is soon interrupted by a huge bitch

Kaaaaaaaarkat

WHAT

Why are you just sitting here, not doing anything?

SHHH

Don't shoosh me!

SH.

You aren't looking at her, but you can just picture her face contorting into a snobby one, the thought alone makes you smirk. She doesn't leave though, oh no, she rains all over your parade and comes closer to you. _Why me?_

Crabcat

WHY?

She laughs as if she got the answer she was looking for.

Come hang out with us

US WHO?

Me and some friends I made today

UGH

Another laugh

Why don't you want friends Catsnack?

Did she forget your name or was she being a huge bitch intentionally?

MAYBE IT'S JUST YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH.

Harsh words. That's fine, I don't like you anyway

WOE IS ME.

Whatever Karkat.

She finally left, you feel like you dented her ego a bit. This is pure satisfaction. You can now go to sleep happily.

**Be Rose:**

You really didn't expect to find anyone in the school as interested in design as you, and yet on the first day, here she is. Your ideal designs clash a little bit as far as theme and color, but all the same, she's pretty cool. Her name is Kanaya and you found her as she was leaving the library, you just HAD to complement her makeup. You both end up hitting it off at once.

You are now strolling around the grounds, the sun is still out, and it looks nice outside.

What do you suppose is in the Forbidden Forest?

She thinks about it briefly

Maybe A Variety Of Different Plants And Animals That Are Potentially Harmful To Our Existence. Although, I Don't Know Why They'd Have Them So Close To A School If That Were The Case.

Your new friend is a bit of a rambler. This isn't a bad thing, you have always been more of a listener, and at least she has interesting things to say.

I would like to know more about this dangerous fauna, how about you?

She looked at you worried and stopped walking; you stop just ahead of her.

You Mean… Go In There?

You look over at the dark and gloomy wooded area

Well not now but… sometime down the road.

There is a brief moment of silence and then she continues to walk, you walk with her.

I am interested in flora, myself, it could be interesting

You smile

That's the spirit.

As you continue walking you come across a small group of fourth-years practicing for choir.

I Think Maybe I Should Try Choir When I Get The Opportunity. Then Again, I Have A Fear Of Being Watched By A Crowd.

Do you sing often, Kanaya?

She looked down and twiddled her thumbs. _Poor thing_

It's okay, you don't have to sing right now.

She looks up at you and smiles. You are a natural-born profiler. You can just look at someone or talk to them for a couple minutes and know exactly what they're like.

Kanaya is quiet, shy and usually neutral towards most opinions. She has the potential to be a strong leader, a mother, even a teacher, but her fear of opening up to people makes it near imposible. If you try hard, and you mean really hard, you might be able to cure her of her shyness.

So What Is It Like In America?

You have to think about that. You never paid much attention to the goings on while you were there.

It is… hmm… nothing really interesting ever happens there.

She nods

I Know How That Is.

You like her; she's not a constant power struggle like the girls in grade school.

**Be Terezi**

You are currently hanging out with new friends you have made throughout the day. All of you are fans of LARP; Vriska, Aradia, Tavros and you. They are nice(ish)people and you have never really had this big of a group to play with.

hOW ARE WE GOING TO TEAM UP?

Please Tavr0s, y0u d0n't need t0 sh0ut

Sorry

You look around at them.

Who is everyone's LARPers?

Mine is a pir8!

Vriska, she might come off a bit strong, but she's not terrible. You like her though, she's got tons of confidence and snappy come-backs.

mINE, uh, sorry, mine is like Peter Pan

The boy who flies, that's pretty cool.

This poor guy, he has such low confidence , hopefully LARPing will boost that up. You can't help but feel bad for him though, he's just so overwhelmed.

Aradia, how about you?

0h, I'd rather be a cl0uder

Ooooooooh. Me too.

You nod.

It's decided then, we will start next week at this time. Vriska and Aradia, you can be the clouders. Oh! I am a legislator, deliverer of justice!

They laugh, not at you, but you know it's not a mean thing. Years ago you would have thought differently, like they were laughing at you as a whole. You shake off the memory and smile with them. You're like a leader now; you love the feeling of having control over a situation, it makes you feel like a judge.

Maybe we can get more people to join too! Ask around guys

As everyone disbands and goes their ways, you spot John. A smile creeps over your face; there is something about this kid that just makes you want to hit him. You don't dislike him or anything; you just want to mess with him. Just a little.

Hey John!

He stops and looks over at you and smiles almost as wide as you.

Hi, er, Terezi…?

Hehehe yes. Where are you hurrying off to, John?

I am going to the clock tower, I heard it was a great view and wanted to- hey, you want to come with me?

Sure.

You walk with him up to the clock tower. The sun is just about gone.

They weren't lying to you, John; it is a very pretty view.

He nods and has to clean his glasses, whereas you don't need to wear yours anymore.

Are you making lots of friends, my little American chum?

He laughs

I guess so. My best friend so far has such a temper, it's crazy.

Oh? Who is it?

His name is Karkat Vantas, I'm pretty sure he hates everything and everyone-

And you are friends with him?

Well yeah, he said so himself.

You laugh; the guy probably took pity on this one. Much like how you take pity on Tavros.

Know any cool spells?

Well, only a couple, I haven't known about magic for very long.

Well let's see one

He pulled his wand out of his bag and held it out the window.

_Aguamenti_

A stream of water poured from the wand. You're pretty impressed, you didn't know that one. You'll have to keep it in mind.

Pretty cool John-

HEY YOU KIDS!

You both look down at the courtyard and see that the water had landed on a group of students, probably prefects.

HA! Very nice!

You applaud him but see that they are firing hexes and charms at you from below.

We had better get out of here!

You guess he's not all that bad for an American. Still, messing with him will be very entertaining later on down the road.

**Be Sollux:**

Sure, fine, whatever.  
>You're just about ready to go insane. There is no modern technology in this school; there are no computers, no pens, no erasers, no electricity, and you're shocked as hell that they managed indoor plumbing. You want to go home or to a real people school with good old fashioned bullies and boring earth science classes. Fucking wizards.<p>

Hey!

_What hell?_

You turn around and don't see anyone. You question if you even heard anything at all. As you turn back around, you bump noses with Aradia. You've got to admit, you've taken a liking to her.

Hii Aradiia, you thcared me a biit

0h! I'm s0rry. Can I walk with y0u?

Yeah, thure

You smile at her. She is the only one who hasn't insulted your lisp or questioned your distaste of magic or your glasses.

Did y0u get g00d classes?

II thuppothe tho. There'th thome thereiiouthly annoyiing people iin a few of them, but II gueth they are okay clatheth. How about you?

Well I d0n't have any classes with y0u I n0ticed, but I guess I'm 0kay with it.

You smile, you can tell she is trying to make you happy.

I still d0n't kn0w what pe0ple d0 f0r fun ar0und here. I f0und a gr0up that d0es LARP, have y0u ever heard 0f that?

II uthed to be iinto shtuff liike that, but iitth been a while. Are you joiiniing?

I'm thinking ab0ut it. They seem pretty intense but they'll let me be the cl0uder.

Thoundth cool

Where are y0u g0ing anyway?

II haven't dethiided yet. Maybe jutht lookiing around.

Like expl0ring?

Yeah

I've been wanting t0 d0 that, d0 y0u mind if I g0 with y0u?

Not at all

You smile as she comes closer to you, wrapping her arm around yours. You haven't been this close to someone in a long time. Having a friend isn't bad. You just want someone who won't judge you like everyone else has been doing.

It is definitely getting darker out, even though t he sun has completely faded from sight over an hour ago. You are pretty sure everyone should be back to the common rooms by now, but you haven't been caught yet. It's these ghosts that make you want to go back; both you and Aradia seem to be pretty spooked by them. Besides, you're not sure where you're going anymore.

Do you want to turn back?

Well, 0ur c0mm0ns are 0n the next fl00r…

She smiles at you

S0 if we turn back, we p0bably w0n't get very far.

The two of you laugh and continue on to the Ravenclaw Common room.

**Be Dave:**

Haha. No.

Not this time around. You sit on the Astronomy tower roof with a broom, looking up into space. This school, it's easy picking.

**There goes Dave being cool again.**

**Anyway, this is my longest chapter for any story yet. It took me like two-and-a-half days to write. I am NOT doing that again. I figure I will change up my writing strategy after this point. Umm, a few things: I did not pick where the kids got placed as far as houses or the classes they got; I used a random list thing. I really would like to know, and I'll use your opinions (yes, another vote) should I have the kids talk like how they type on MSPA? Or should I have them talk in script style (which looks like this:**

**John: bluh bluh bluh**

**Karkat: bluh)**

**I will not use quotation marks, I hate the damn things. I'm sorry if that offends you, it's just something I don't like to do. Anyway, that is your new task:**

**Vote:**

**SHOULD CH4R4CT3RS T4LK L1K3 HOW TH3Y TYP3 ON HOM3STUCK?**

**MH: should they talk in script style**

**Or thould II contiinue have them talk liike they thound?**

…**…**

**Thanks again for voting this story into existence :D**

**~Mecha Hero**


	4. Better to be safe than having fun

**As recently stated, I am not making another infinitely long chapter; that was sort of ridiculous (though I'm sure it made for a good read). So my option now is this, I could either do it one person at a time, or a couple at a time. It really doesn't matter, I'm just gonna go with whatever for now, at least until I get situated. Now I have been putting a lot of thinking on this, and I am going to… I'm going to use quotations. (The things I do for you guys… hehehe)**

**None of that. I am just putting quotation marks around the actual whatever they are saying also, I do not really reread what I type, it is a bad habit, I know, it's just something I'm too lazy about. Having said that, I am looking for an avid beta or two. I can't really offer you anything as far as compensation goes, but it would be super cool and I'd mention you in the bottom bold section. Another note (yes, I feel like I should explain a lot of things), most if not all of the technical Harry Potter world-related terms and actualities, I am making up to adjust to the story. Just go with it a little; I understand it's totally wrong in some parts, but what is the imagination for?**

**ANYWAY…**

**Homestuck and Harry Potter belong to their rightful owners.**

It has been about a week since everyone has arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone is relatively familiar with where their classes are and who is in their classes. It is after classes are over and everyone is enjoying being around new friends. We look in now on the small group of LARPers who just recently gathered near the forbidden forest…

**You are now Arardia:**

"I don't think we should be going in there"

You think that they call it the forbidden forest for a reason; solely that it is forbidden.

"I don't even think we should be this close!" Tavros chimes in, sounding more anxious about getting in trouble than what could possibly be in there.

He's got a point, you're sure you'll all get into loads of trouble if you go in.

"Think about it, if they didn't want us to go in, they would have some kind of charm on it."

You don't like her much based off her ego, but she also has a point. Still, you're more on Tavros' side as far as all of this goes. Terezi was the one who had the idea of playing in the forest in the first place; she seems to be adamant on doing this thing when she says:

"You are all overreacting. Let's hurry up and go."

Yep, definitely set on the idea.

"Look you guys, there is plenty other forested areas around here, why not play in there?"

"Because, Tavros, there's not a bunch of terrifying and potentially deadly creatures in the other forests."

Vriska laughs at him and calls him a wimp. You're getting annoyed with all the bickering.

"Maybe we should just wait until we learn a spell that will make illusions or something. This just doesn't feel right."

"You're not chickening out too, are you Aradia?"

Terezi seemed a little bummed out. She really loved role playing, and LARP would be a dream come true. You didn't want to let her down, but the thought of breaking a rule just put you on edge.

"I'm sorry Terezi; I'm just not comfortable with this."

She frowned. Vriska was not willing to let this go just yet though.

"So what are we doing then? Just giving up?"

"For now, if there's no action going on in the rest of the school and nothing we can go after as… I have an idea"

Terezi looked up at the sky, it was still very bright out, she grinned

"Let's do it after the sun goes down"

"Or maybe, we should just give up on this whole thing"

"Shut up Tavros!"

"Okay- stop it, all of you. Terezi, we really shouldn't go in there at all. Vriska, Tavros can have an opinion just as much as you. I think we really should wait until we are more advanced in magic so we can avoid trouble and real danger."

"Whatever, you guys are just scared."

And with that, Vriska left you standing there. You all look at each other and sigh, almost in relief.

"What is her problem?"

Terezi smiled and shook her head at you.

"Thanks for standing up for me; I don't really like talking around her."

You laugh

"I think she likes you"

He scowls and all of you end up laughing. You are happy you have a good amount of friends. You were sure you would be on your own for most of the year. You have Astronomy tonight; that should be fun, you've been looking forward to it. Tavros suddenly yelps as a taller boy startles him from behind.

"Hey, you're both in my Transfig class!"

He says to you and Terezi. He seems clumsy and a looks to be a friend of Tavros'. You smile at him,

"Yeah, I'm Aradia and that's Terezi"

She waves. You are glad Tavros has more friends than just you and Terezi; a guy friend will be good for him. You won't say anything to him yet, but you consider him to be like a brother.

"I'll see you guys around."

"See ya Tav"

**Be Dave:**

No

**BE DAVE NOW:**

You are playing chess with another first year, some smart-ass kid with a lisp. He doesn't talk much, but neither do you; and that makes him okay by you.

"Check"

He folds his hands under his chin and sniffs. He can't have you beat yet, can he? You have never played wizard chess before, it's actually pretty brutal. You look around for a move and end up taking a pawn with another pawn, it slices through the white pawn and takes its spot. He looks up at you.

"You realiithe that you diidn't thtop my check, don't you?"

You tap your fingers. He shrugs and proceeds to checkmate. He fixes his glasses and smiles at you.

"Want to play agaiin?"

You shake your head and look around. There really is not a lot to do around this place.

"I'd rather be making beats"

"Beatth? You do muthiic, huh?"

"I use a computer system for it and turntables"

He leans back in his seat and nods.

"II hear you, II would rather be codiing. Magiic iith kiind of lame."

"A little bit. I like DADA and History, but more the info than the magic. I don't know, it's just not something I prefer."

He looks at you sideways for a moment and then straightens himself out.

"Do you have a thiithter here, or a couthiin or thomethiing?"

"No, I've seen who you are talking about, we aren't related though."

More nods, more silence. This guy, he's alright, he's kind of a freak but you're not tripping about it. Just then, the girl from the train, the one with the creepy smile sits next to you.

"Hello Dave"

"Um, how do you know my name?"

"Herbology."

She glances over at the other guy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nice glasses"

He looks like he's about to go off, but then she puts her glasses on, they are all red. He calms down almost instantly.

"Terezi Pyrope, and you are?"

"Thollucth Captor"

She pats his shoulder and retracts her arm, she then reverts her attention to you.

"You think you're cool, don't you, Dave?"

"I know that I am, I mean look around, see anyone cooler?"

She laughs and gives you a hard slap on the back.

"Later, Dave. Bye Sollux."

She prances off to a group of girls and you can hear them giggling. Fan girls, great.

"Mr. Popular, huh?"

You smile to yourself,

"Hey man, what can I say?"

**For now… it looks as if there is no plot, there will be, and you will all have to bear with me. I am going to attempt the chronological order of the Homestuck timeline, which in case you don't know, is VERY out of order. Like I said, it will be an attempt and a whole lot of made up nonsense that is mostly made up. I am pretty sure I will be recieveing a lot of criticism for it on both ends. Then again, and you must remember this, it is all an attempt, I am no scientist. **

**Ta for now, my freaky darlings.**

**-MH-**


	5. Up awkward

**Be Equius:**

Astronomy is something you have been looking forward to. You are interested in it, to an extent, but the class itself is not what you are anticipating. You have received news that Aradia will be there. There is a skip in your step and you slick back your hair as you walk towards the Astronomy Tower. When you reach the stairs to the roof of the tower, you hear Aradia at the doorway. You stop and look back at her; she is talking to someone you can't see, she is smiling. _Probably just a friend_.

She turns through the doorway and walks towards you.

"Hi Aradia"

"Hello"

You feel a flutter in your heart as she brushes past you to get upstairs. You follow her up and look around. It is bright out for being night time, the moon is just a lot closer when you are this high up. You look for Aradia to sit by her, but she sits down between two others. _Playing hard to get, huh? _

Everyone is sitting in a circle around the wall. Soon everyone is admiring the stars, but you can't take your eyes off of her. She's laughing with friends, you're being obsessed. You sigh; perhaps you should actually pay attention.

You are sitting next to a much smaller girl than you, but she looks about the same age. You have to get your mind off Aradia, might as well make some other friends.

"Hello"

"Oh hi! What's your name?"

She leans forward a bit to check your robes to see which house you're in and seems to nod in approval, looking back at your face.

"Equius Zahak"

She reaches over to shake your hand; she is left-handed too, what are the odds?

"Nepeta Leijon"

She has a ridiculously god-awful cute look to her, you hate it. At the same time, however, it is too cute to hate thoroughly.

"I noticed you have an eye for that girl over there."

She is smiling smugly. You sweat heavily, going over how stupid you must have been looking in order for her to notice.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. However, maybe you could refrain from gawking so awkwardly."

She laughed and patted you on the shoulder. _Who does she think she is!_ You straighten up a little bit and look down at her; she is looking up at the stars along with everyone else. Maybe she can help you come up with plans on how to win Aradia over. It's a stretch, you know, but it is worth a shot.

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

She lowered the telescope from her eye and looked up at you instead, still smiling. She wrinkled her nose and looked over at Aradia from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe you can talk about things she likes, or maybe not try so hard."

"What do you mean by that?"

She looks away quickly as though you scared her, you sort of feel bad.

"All I'm saying is that you seem like the kind of guy who thinks you can just walk away with the girl on your arm, girls are different you know. Once you found that out, you began acting all 'funny' and now it's just awkward."

_Hmm_

"If you really like her, maybe you should make something for her, or something."

You nod; perhaps this girl's got a point. She could be useful in your plans to make Aradia fall for you. Soon the class is dismissed. You stand up and help Nepeta up and walk to the hall down below. She walks with you as far as the door and looks at you with a more serious look.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, ok?"

You manage a smile though it feels odd. She laughs at your attempt and shakes her head.

"I'll see you around, Equius."

"See you."

You look around for Aradia but don't spot her immediately. It is late; she probably went for the common room early. That is just fine, you can think about what to do for her in the meantime. That other girl, Nepeta, you like her, she is reasonable, willing to help and also pretty nice. You will have to catch up with her later on.

**I promise I am going somewhere with this. I plan to have a gazillion chapters if it's necessary for me to do everything from the beginning of time all the way through the scratch. Gah. Anyway, lame chapter is lame, woops. If you put up with my baby chapters for just a bit longer, we can get to a good, meaty one, how's that sound? Heeheehee hoohoohoo haahaahaa.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling (right? I'm so bad with names)**

**Homestuck © Andrew Hussie**


	6. Above floor one

The months pass quickly and soon snow covers every surface of the school and grounds. Some were happy about this, others were less than amused.

**Be Karkat:**

You can't stand this snow shit, it's cold and stupid. If anything, it makes you even more upset because you prefer warm weather or even rain.

"Come on Karkitty, let's go outside and play!"

"Vriska, seriously, enough with the names. You know I hate them. Also, no, I am not going out there."

She pouted.

"You're no fun"

"WHATEVER!"

She laughed at your anger and left you at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. You don't look up from your work, you are knee deep in Potions homework and need to get it done. Suddenly a freezing cold clump of snow hits you in the back of the head.

"Oh no, no no no no no. WHAT THE HELL-"

You spin around and see a girl sitting two tables away, smiling at you. You don't recognize her and it wouldn't be right to go off on someone you don't know. Instead, you shake your head and return to your work. You hear her laughing and try to ignore it. A few minutes later, another snowball hits you. She laughs louder, you'll admit, she's got guts for doing it again, but if she knows what's good for her, she won't do it again. However, another snowball hits you.

"Alright, that's enough!"

You turn around angrily but she is not there. _Who was that? _You look aroundbut she is nowhere to be found. You shake your head and sit down. There are too many distractions in this part of the school, maybe you will go finish your work in the library.

"Hey brother, I can help you with that."

_Now what?_ You look behind you to see a pathetically lanky kid with horrible clown makeup on.

"Look, I don't need help especially from a joker like you, so how bout you fuck off?"

He smiles at you, you really do need his help, and he would probably be a good help. Although it looks like he tests his own potions and you really don't want to be mixed up in that kind of drama.

"I think you need my mother fucking help, all of these are wrong"

You scowl at him and look down at all of your hard work. A lot of it is math and admittedly, it's never been a strong suit for you. You rub your forehead and sit down.

"Alright."

He smiles and sits down. As it turns out, he is a pretty good tutor. You admire him for that along with his carelessness with his bad mouth.

"See, I told you I could help"

"I knew that you could, sorry about the joker thing."

You weren't sorry, but it didn't matter, he laughed about it

"So we're mother fuckin' cool then?"

"Yeah, I guess ."

He smiled and patted you on the shoulder.

"My fuckin' best bro right here."

"I don't know about that, I never said-"

He laughed loudly, cutting you off and standing up.

"I'll see you later best friend!"

"Oh, whatever, later then."

What was it with everyone trying to be your friend? It was annoying and now this guy thinks you're his best friend. You don't care, your homework is done now and you can go spend the rest of the day by yourself hopefully….

**Meanwhile**

You are now Feferi. You have been trying to get closer ties with Eridan for a couple weeks now. He seems to be more of a loner seeing as whenever you see him, he is nonchalantly staring into space looking totally dreamy. You think you'll try talking to him today without being a complete weirdo. You find him sitting in the quad enjoying the snow. You muster up some courage and go over what you will say once you approach him.

_You've got this, Fef, you have got this!_

You walk over to where he is sitting and sit next to him.

"Hey there!"

He looks over to you and smiles with half of his mouth. _He is so CUTE!" _You try not to squeal in delight and instead smile widely.

"Hello Feferi. I wwas hoping I'd see you around outside of class."

You giggle, what a charmer.

"Oh really? Me too- I mean I was hoping to see you, not me, I don't need to see me."

_What a dope! Why are you saying all of these things?_

He laughs and you aren't sure whether to feel relieved or embarrassed.

"Howw wwould you like to be my girl?"

You are very taken aback, sure you like him a lot, but this is very sudden. You look him in the face and see that he is serious, but smiling.

"Oh cod, this is sudden, umm, sure!"

He laughs again and puts his arm around you.

"Cod? That's cute"

He thinks you're cute! Best day ever. You just then remember how cold it is and eally would like to be inside where it's warm.

"Well, I am cold, so I am gonna go inside, ok?"

"Sure, go on in, I'll see you later."

You give him a hug, which you feel worried, excited and slightly awkward about. When you walk away, you struggle not to faint or jump for joy. How cool is that, you are the girlfriend of the cutest guy at the school, you're definitely going to have write home about this.

**We are getting somewhere now, yes? There is a method to the madness and I do have a plan of attack, it's just the getting there part. Alright, before I say anymore stupid one-liners, I'm going to thank everyone again.**

**Thank you for making all of this possible; this is me tipping my proverbial hat.**

**I do not own Homestuck or Harry Potter.**


	7. Daydream believer

**Mini chapter: I CHOOSE YOU!**

You are now reading a mini chapter, aka: a filler episode.

**Eridan: Be taken aback**

You are not only taken aback, you are very confused. Feferi has taken an interest in you that you are not sure about. She seems to be around more often, she gives you hugs and she talks to you with a little more confidence than before. Just yesterday she was fumbling over words and afraid to look you in the eye. It started this morning; you have to confront her about it.

"Wwhat the hell has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wwhy have you completely changed ovvernight, it's like you're suddenly enamored wwith me. Wwhat gives?"

"Well, isn't that what a girlfriend is supposed to do?"

"Wwhoa, wwhat? Girlfriend?"

She looked stunned, as if you had given her the worst news she had ever heard.

"I don't understand, yesterday you asked me to be your girlfriend…"

"Think about it Fef, I hardly know you, wwe don't really talk outside of class and I'm pretty sure I wwouldn't ask you that unless I kneww you better."

Her lip quivered and she sat back in her seat.

"Oh, you're right, I was probably dreaming."

It's not like you aren't charmed by her or that it would be a total disaster if she did make a move on you, but you're just not ready for that kind of thing. You put your hand on her arm and frown.

"I'm sorry Fef."

Later on down the road you discover she is an avid dream believer. Also, though you don't know it yet, you end up making her dreams come true. You're not concerned at all about that right now; you're trying to get over your weirded-out-ness (if that's even a word) and focusing on the rest of class.

**I had to do this now instead of later because it was already causing a stir and because I have a plan I'm trying to follow. Bluhh.**

**I own neither Harry Potter nor Homestuck. **


	8. Infiltration of the mind

**A brief note: The following chapter includes about ten tons of head canons. 98% of it is made up and is not based on either 'host stories'. Please oh please do not chew me out for it not being a real thing that happens, you have been warned in advance. If this bothers you, skip to the next chapter. I will brief you on what you missed in a relevant sort of way.  
>-Management <strong>

**Vriska: About your patience **

It's wearing thin. You have been waiting in the courtyard for a while now and the fact that you were early has nothing to do with how long you have been waiting. In reality, it has a lot to do with it. Everyone agreed to meet fifteen minutes after classes were over. You didn't go to your last class so you are unreasonably early.

Today is supposed to be the first day everyone will actually be LARPing. You are very excited, which is why you are so early. Soon enough, the group comes together.

"Well it's about time!"

"Uh, what do you mean? I'm here on time. Actually I thought Aradia and Terezi would beat ne here."

"That doesn't matter, Tavros, I've been waiting here for an hour!"

"Oh ok, well, I'm sorry?"

You smirk at him; his timid demeanor makes him easy prey, at the same time, he's kind of cute. You're not sure what to do about this one.

"Are you guys ready?"

Terezi and Aradia are walking over to you and Tavros. Terezi has her trademark wide grin which, for some reason, always makes you a little uneasy.

"You have no idea how excited I am for this!"

"I think we're all a little excited, but we have to remember that this enchantment can be dangerous."

"It can't be all that bad, Aradia"

She frowned at you, she looked very solemn. It wasn't a new look for her; you just don't like it when she gives _you_ that look.

"If one of us gets injured in any way while under the spell, we will be injured in reality. It's very serious business."

"It sounds dangerous"

Tavros stammered, he gripped the strap of his book bad tightly. You can tell he really wanted to play, but he didn't want to get hurt.

"Quit being a baby, Tavros."

"I'm not being a baby; I just don't want to put myself in danger."

"He does bring up a good point, Vriska. If any of you want to sit out on this session, no one will judge you for-"

"You're always taking his side, Aradia. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

You sneer, both she and Tavros blush lightly, but Aradia means business.

"As I was saying, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

No one said anything, you all want to play.

"So let's get this show on the road, huh?"

Terezi was the first one to say anything; the so-called 'valiant leader', you force away another sneer.

"I uh, found a place where we can play. It's a little bit of a walk from here, but it is safer than being around everyone."

"Alright, Tavvy, take us there!"

You will never understand how Terezi and Aradia can be such good friends and yet have such clashing personalities. Tavros leads everyone to a small clearing in the forest by Black Lake.

"This is it. It's not much, but I thought the more secluded we are, the better."

"You've done good; Tavros"

"Uh…Thank you Vriska…"

Shit, did you really just say that? Everyone else seemed to notice too. You'll have to let that one slide. No use in trying to justify yourself now.

"Well what now?"

Terezi grins; oh god you hate that grin.

"Aradia and I have agreed to be the clouders."

"WHAT? That's not fair!"

"But Vriska, don't you want to be the first on in the cloud?"

Aradia is right, you would like to see what your character looks like and also get a head start on exploring the world.

"Fine, but I want you to be my clouder, Aradia."

She frowns but nods; perhaps you have a strategy in mind, and maybe you just want to ruin her chances with Tavros.

"Alright, do you guys have any questions?"

"How long will the spell last?"

You roll your eyes at Tavros

"We really aren't sure. That's another part of the danger."

"So in other words, it could last five minutes or five years"

Terezi didn't seem that worried about the whole thing. It was probably just a ruse to make it seem like more of an adventure.

"Well I'm ready."

You are indeed ready for this.

"Are you ready, Tav?"

He nods at Terezi slowly. Clearly he is not ready but he must sense your impatience. Aradia holds her want over you, pointing it at the top of your head; Terezi does the same to Tavros. They begin murmuring a spell written on a scrap of parchment.

At first, your vision blurs and your body feels very heavy. You stumble sideways and fall over. There is a thick bluish fog that surrounds you and your vision becomes more tangential, as if blinking with one eye at a time. Your ears ring and everything else is silent- then everything goes black, yet you're still conscious.

"Aradia? Tavros? Anybody?"

You try to stand up, but it feels as if the world is rocking beneath you and you fall again. This time, the ground feels hard like wood or brick. It's still dark where you are, and you don't hear anything yet, all you know is the ground has changed.

"Where… Where am I?"

Your voice sounds muffled, but sounds begin coming to you. There is a wooshing sound and creaking, you begin to think you are on a ship. More sounds- there are people rushing around above you, you hear people calling out orders; surely you are on a ship. Just then light rushes into your eyes and the room fills with it.

"Captain, my apologies, but we have spotted land- is everything alright?"

_Captain?_

You look around the now visible room and see that you are in what seems to be captain's quarters. The sailor comes towards you and helps you off the ground.

"Are you ill, Cap'n?"

"I'm fine; help me to the deck, will you?"

"Aye aye"

Light blinds you as you walk onto the deck of your ship. The land your alleged first mate was talking about seems to be relatively close. It appears to be a jungle island most-likely inhabited by natives and you know from experience that natives have some type of loot.

"Set a course for that island."

**Be Tavros:**

"Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog"

You can't hear anything, but you feel wind, lots of wind.

"Somebody, please…"

You can't even hear yourself and you're afraid to stand up because you can't see either. You look around and see a light somewhere far off. You force yourself to stand up and walk towards the light. The further you walk, the bigger the light gets and you feel as though you are in a tunnel or a cave. There is also more wind as you walk and soon you can hear it. Finally you emerge from the darkness and the light blinds you. There are birds, so many birds, you can hear them, but they are invisible to you. Eventually your eyes adapt to the brightness. It's weird; you've never encountered a brightness with such blinding whiteness.

You are standing on a rocky mountainside overlooking a great ocean. It's so beautiful. There is a heavily forested area a little ways down the mountain and it looks to be a jungle. There is an ominous feeling suddenly, the birds have gone silent. You look around and see a boy running towards you from down the slope; he has messy hair and a dirty face, he is out of breath.

"There is a ship coming with pirate flags! What should we do?"

You've never seen this boy before. He looks much younger than you, but there is a sense of urgency that makes you want to help him. Suddenly memories come to you that you never knew you had. You knew just what to do.

"Get the boys ready."

He nods and runs back into the jungle. You gaze out into the sea and spot the ship; you know at once who it is- the dreaded captain Mindfang. She has been terrorizing your islands of refugee children for months. She often gets her way, but this time you've spotted her before she's had the chance to attack. This time you're ready for her and her crew of soulless swashbucklers.

**Be Captain Mindfang:**

"Let sail to port side, ready the cannons, wait for my word"

The crew was alive with excitement of the approaching battle. The ship was within range for the cannon fire, but you wanted to make yourself known.

"Summoner! I know you're in there! I'm giving you until noon to surrender yourself and your damned children!"

Your crew shouts and howls, building the tension of the moment. The sun warms your back and a bead of sweat rolls down the side of your face. Soon the sun reaches the center of the sky.

"Alright, you've had your warning!"

You draw your cutlass and raise it up. You wait just a moment and cut through the air,

"FIRE!"

Sounds of yelling and cannon fire fill the area. Rubble shoots from the island as cannonballs collide into the earth. Half of the crew leaves the ship and flanks around the sides of the island, seeking out the children and their leader. You lead one of the parties and split off in search of The Summoner. It is oddly quiet aside from the blasts, not a child in sight. The crew seems to notice this as well.

"Where are they?"

"Is the island abandoned?"

"Keep searching, you cowards! Push on!"

You forcefully encourage them, you have only on to find, Summoner, by killing him you will end this era of refuge children. Suddenly, as loudly as a cannon blast, you hear him shouting.

"NOW!"

Next you hear screaming from your other search and obliterate party. As you look around quickly, it appears pitfalls are opening up, swallowing men into the earth. You sheathe your sword and make a run for the high mountain, avoiding the traps as best as you can.

**Be Summoner:**

You spot Mindfang and rush out to meet her on the lower part of the mountain.

"Thought you could ransack us again, did you?"

"You're not all that hard to find!"

She drew her sword and held it out at you. You hold out your hands and summon your lance to appear.

"You're nothing but a foul hag hiding behind a sword!"

"And you're nothing but a coward hiding behind a band of useless children imps!"

You then engage in battle; metal clashes against metal, sharp point puncture weak flesh. The battle goes uphill.

**MEANWHILE!**

Terezi and Aradia are busy following Vriska and Tavros up the stairs to the clock tower.

"I hope they don't get too excited, their session is pretty adventurous."

"I know! I'm so jealous!"

Aradia stands in the way of the staircase leading up to the top of the tower.

"Terezi, see if you can turn them around!"

Terezi attempted to turn them around so they'd be going downstairs instead. They were fighting, only they weren't coming in contact with each other, it was as if they had weapons in their session. Vriska drew her arm back fast and elbowed Terezi in the chest, causing her to fall back down the stairs.

"Are you okay?"

Aradia ran down the stairs to check on her, forgetting that the others were trying to get upstairs.

"Ladies, what on earth are you doing up here? You're pout far past you're curfew!"

Aradia turned quickly to see Prof. Flitwick a flight of stairs below them

**MEANWHILE AGAIN!**

An epic battle was taking place on top of a rocky mountain on the island between Mindfang and The Summoner. Their weapons clashed ferociously and they were caught in a battle of strength.

"This is where you die, coward, any last words?"

Captain Mindfang had the upper hand and soon overpowered The Summoner, cutting the lance from his hands.

"Well? Advance or abscond?"

**Meanwhile, in reality:**

"Professor, we really can't talk right now, our friends may be in danger!"

Aradia pleaded. This caused a distraction and an injured Terezi climbed upstairs to catch up with their friends. As she reached the top of the flight, she saw that Vriska had Tavros nearly over the edge of the balcony

**/**

She was trying to push him off of the mountain, but he was holding her sword and trying to force her back.

"I've had enough of you! This ends now!"

She gave one final push and let go of her sword. He flew back, thrown from his balance.

"NO!"

Terezi screamed, dispelling the trance quickly. Aradia and the professor rand upstairs just in time to see Tavros' hands disappear below the balcony. Vriska snapped out of her trance and looked around confused. Terezi found enough strength to rush her and slam her into the ground.

"What have you done?"

Aradia ran as quickly as her legs would take her down to the quad below. Tavros was lying on his back, not moving.

"Tavros, are you okay?"

He was unconscious, but still alive. Aradia let herself cry and knelt down beside him. She knew there was something wrong with him, but she didn't know what. She did know, however, that Vriska had complete control of what she had done and could have decided otherwise. She did this on purpose, she wanted to kill him. In all her life, she had never felt so much rage towards a singular person.

"Don't move him, is he breathing?"

Madam Pomfrey rushed out of the castle toward them. She managed to levitate him carefully and take him to the hospital wing. Aradia followed her the whole way, worrying constantly if he would be ok.

"I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to wait outside"

She didn't give the nurse a hard time; she wanted all of her attention to be on Tavros. Soon, Terezi found Aradia waiting in the hall and sat down across from her.

"Is he okay?"

"He's alive, if that's what you mean. Why did she do it?"

"She said he had it coming to him."

"Does she know she was in control of her actions? Does she know this is real and that she could have killed him?"

Terezi wasn't ginning, not even a wince, she was very serious now. She only shrugged, she felt like this was her fault because LARP was her idea.

They waited in the hall for well over an hour before madam Pomfrey let them into the wing.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down. I've done all I could, but there is no magic yet that can help him."

Aradia sat down beside him and wept silently.

Terezi felt inwardly guilt still; she was glad he was alive though. Yet something had to be done about Vriska, she just wasn't sure what it was yet.

**BAM! Part one of the debacle. In my opinion, this represents a huge chunk of importance of the relationship between all of the trolls. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I am very sure there many mistakes in here and I give credit to the story of Peter Pan as it was similar in a sense. Now I know that there probably is a type of magic that can cure paralysis, but for the sake of original storyline, there is not such a thing in this story. **

**Please review, it makes me happy :)**

**I do not own Homestuck, Harry Potter, or Peter Pan.**


	9. The monkey and the weasel

**So, if you skipped the last chapter in order to evade nonsense (though, I think it's pretty cool) allow me to recap. Pretty much, the first step of the "LARP debacle" took place. This means that Vriska went and caused Tavros to become paralyzed from the waist down. And that is the gist of it really. Right? Yes. Anyway, at this point, the game has not started yet in terms of storyline. We'll get there.**

**John: What do you think you're doing?**

You're doing what you're supposed to do, at least you are trying. Not really, you're doodling whilst sitting through a lecture given by Prof. Quirrel. You would normally be talking with Karkat, but he's asleep. Apparently a friend of his kept him up all night about some accident. So instead, you doodle.

When class ends you wake Karkat up. Surprisingly he doesn't attack you for waking him.

"What do you want, Egbert?"

"Class is over."

He grunted and took a minute to collect himself before getting up. He did look very tired so you decided to let him off easy with the conversations today.

"Is everything alright?"

Obviously it was not alright, you just had to ask.

"I don't know. I give zero fucks about her problems, I just want to sleep."

You chuckle; at least he still has his humor.

"I will see you later Karkat. Sleep well."

He mumbled and bumbled and walked down to the Slytherin Common room. You skipped breakfast this morning so you see if any food is out yet in the Great Hall. When you walk into the room, you immediately spot Jade storming out of the hall with a much taller boy. This is odd to you, you can't see her face but she seems upset. You don't think much of it as soon as you get some food in front of you.

**Rose: Read a book**

You are quite fond of books, actually. Reading is your happy place of sorts. The book you have stumbled upon inquires the notion of dark magic. As you read further you begin to wonder if magic such as this is taught at the school. There are, what the book refers to as, unforgivable curses and they appear to be quite powerful and effective spells.

"What on earth are you doing over here?"

"Oh, right."

You forgot you weren't supposed to be in the forbidden section. You will have to investigate these curses at a later time. You walk past the librarian and leave the library. As you leave, you bump into Kanaya and smile. What are the odds?

"Hello Rose"

"Hello Kanaya, fancy meeting you here."

She smiles and looks past you at the upset librarian and then back to you.

"Did you get caught wandering in the forbidden section finally?"

"It was bound to happen. Are you going to be here long?"

"Oh no, not very long. Did you want to do something?"

"Perhaps. Track me down when you're done, okay?"

Her smile widened.

"Alright."

You return the smile and walk away, down the hall. You have decided that she is your best friend here, maybe the best friend you've ever had. You walk with a sort of spring in your step as you go off towards the Commons.

"Who are you?"

You turn around and see a boy that looks remarkably relative to you. You could ask the same thing.

"Who are _you_?"

He is pale, blonde and wears dark glasses. Glasses sure look like a fashion statement here.

"Strider. Dave Strider."

You raise an eyebrow. He sure is trying hard to be ironic.

"Rose Lalonde."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a shrink stare?"

"I've heard."

You stand there for a moment, sizing each other up.

"Well hell. We do look related."

"Is that what you've been told?"

He nods. The conversation dies again.

"I'll be seeing you around Mr. Strider."

He turns his head ever so slightly so the sun reflects off of his glasses. What a cool guy, if you were into the whole irony thing. You walk away silently and take into consideration that you two do look like siblings. You're sure you've never met him let alone known a more ironic person.

"Rose, wait up!"

Kanaya is catching up to you already? How long were you not talking to that guy? You wait for Kanaya to close the distance and continue to walk with her.

"I just saw this boy who looks a lot like you!"

"Oh yes, he does look much like I do."

"What did you want to do anyway?"

"Oh yes, that, come on- we have some matters to discuss."

She wrinkled her forehead a little bit; she looked confused but wasn't going to ask many questions.

"Matters, huh? Sounds mysterious."

"Mysterious is good sometimes, dear."

She nodded and you continue walking in an undefined location. Secretly, you just enjoy her company.

**Sorry for the filler, you must understand that these fillers help build smaller details of the grand design. Well I had said previously that I would be a little lacking in the updates, but I really want to get a strong incline in on this story before the holidays actually take place. **

**Tiny chapter is tiny. Oops.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Homestuck.**


	10. The belligerent grin

**Vriska: Avoid**

You have been avoiding everyone to the best of your abilities lately. You didn't feel bad when you crippled Tavros, but recently it's all you've been able to think about. More realistically, _he_ has been all you can think about. He was so brave in the LARP world, so daring, almost cute. Your face twists up and you gag a little. You don't even want to think about that, boys are just gross.

"Vriskers, are even listening to me?"

"I'm listening!"

Nepeta was the only one of the only ones you would talk to because she didn't seem to be too enlightened about the situation at hand. She is currently trying to tutor you in Transfig, and you are lying when you're telling her that you're listening. She stops talking suddenly and looks at you, a little perplexed.

"Did you hear about that poor boy that got in the accident? He can't walk anymore."

"I've heard about that. It's too bad."

She looked down at the parchment then back at you again.

"Are you going home for the holidays?"

"I don't think so, no one is home."

"I see. I will be staying here as well, Equius had invited me to go home with him so I don't have to stay. It is nice of him, but I prefer to stay."

You smirk at her and she blushes

"I think he likes you, Nep."

"Oh no, not me, we are only furriends, he likes someone else."

You love gossip just as much as the next kid, maybe a little more. You don't really know Equius, but maybe you know the girl.

"Oh really, who?"

She smiles but shakes her head.

"I shouldn't tell, I like keeping my friends' secrets about romance. How about you, Vriskers, do you have a special someone?"

You stare off and think; you're not really sure about romance; it's not your cup of tea.

"Not really, I'm keeping to myself."

She gives you a skeptical look and then her eyes shift to something behind you and her lips curl into a smile.

"Oh hi, Kanaya!"

You turn around and see a taller girl than you entering the library and smiling at Nepeta. You've seen her around but haven't spoken to her. She walked over to the table where you and Nep were sitting and sat down across from you and next to Nepeta.

"Vriska, this is Kanaya, Kanaya this is Vriska."

"Hello Vriska"

"Hi"

She was pretty and looked more fashionable than most other girls at the school. She would be a nice friend to have when any dances came up.

"What are you guys working on?"

"I'm tutoring her in Transfig, it is a difficult class, no?"

"It's definitely not for everyone."

"That's for sure."

You like her enough, she seems laid back to an extent and yet very serious in expression. She almost reminds you of your mother.

She was watching you out of the corner of her eyes as she took some books from her bag and set the m on the table. It was weird; it felt as if she was reading your mind.

**Gamzee: Make a scene**

You prefer to keep a low profile about things, even things as severe as this. Your friend had been seriously messed up and you couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't walk anymore, couldn't run, couldn't jump, it made you sick to your stomach that someone could just all up and push your pal out of a building.

"Are you okay motherfucker?"

Tavros was sitting in a chair looking out the window. He seemed depressed since the accident. He didn't respond automatically like he was keen to do.

"I'm fine."

He wasn't fine, you could tell, and it broke your heart to see him this way. You had an idea of how to fix it, but you didn't know when to launch the plan.

"Tav, you're my best bro, you know that?"

He half turned in his seat and smiled up at you.

"Really?"

You nod, at least he's smiling now.

"I have a crazy idea"

"Why do I get the feeling most of your ideas are crazy?"

You pat him on the back a little hard and smile, _what a smartass_.

"How would you like to spend holiday at my house? It's just me and my dad."

His face lit up

"That would be great! I uh, have to ask my grandma, I'm sure she'll say yes!"

"Good, bro, do you want lunch?"

He looked back out the window and sighed lightly.

"I'll pass."

"Well I'm gonna go eat. I'll be back later."

You gave him a half hug and walked out of the hospital wing. You're not a violent person, and you're not into revenge, but you will never ever be okay with the witch who did this to him. On your way to the Great Hall, you pass the girl who also visits Tavros every day.

"Hey, Megido"

She stops and looks at you expectantly.

"Thank you. It makes his day when you visit him."

Her eyes water up but she smiles. She has a pretty smile, even if she does look sad. She doesn't say anything, she just keeps walking. You would be proud of Tavros if he could hook a looker like her. You can't help but smile about it. As you stumble over your legs while walking into the Great Hall you spot Karkat sleepily slumped over the table. You sit down and eat; it's been something on your to-do list all day.

"How's he holding up?"

Across from you and down the line some sat Jade, she's a sweet girl and another friend of Tavros'.

"He's doing alright. He's sad though."

"I bet. Are you going home for the holidays?"

"I am, and I'm trying to all up and bring him home with me, maybe it'll do him some motherfuckin' good. How 'bout you, going home?"

She shook her head

"Staying here, it's a long way home. I might as well wait it out."

At the end of the week, the Hogwarts Express would be departing and taking most students home for two weeks. You would be on that train and hopefully Tavros would be riding with you. You hoped, also, that everything would go as planned and the rest of your family would be away with other family. If not, there would be a small war at the Makara household.

**Sorry I've been away for so long, and I'll be away again after this. I know this isn't a lot to go on as far as chapter info, but I hope it was good enough to tie you all over. As a reminder, I have another story that I am updating more often and people seem to enjoy it. Check out my Wall of Ships and review everything.**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor Homestuck. **


	11. From the wise man to the preacher

**Aradia: Get some sleep**

You can't sleep, you haven't been able to for days now. You have been staying up in bed, plotting the demise of an enemy. Tomorrow is the last day of school before everyone goes home for holidays. You haven't noticed, but you aren't the only one awake in the latest hours of night.

"Aradia, what keeps you awake at night?"

Rose Lalonde, a very dark-minded girl, spoke up from the bed next to yours. You look over at her and sigh.

"I'm plotting revenge."

She smiled deviously

"I know of revenge and it's sour, sweet delights of victory. What kind of revenge?"

"For a friend of mine."

She looked curious for a moment and then smiled again.

"The boy in the hospital wing, right?"

You nod flatly, you don't suppose it's odd for her to know that, you visit him every day, people are bound to notice.

"Well, I recently read up on some interesting curses."

"I'm intrigued."

She sat up in bed and interlocked her fingers in each other.

"I want something in return."

Your nose twitches as you think it over; is revenge worth a favor of unknown quality? You walk over to her bed and extend your hand which she shakes with a devilish grin. You're almost concerned.

"What I will need from you is as follows. It is my understanding that you have access to the forbidden section in the library."

You nod and she continues.

"I also have information that the Dark Lord has returned from the dead."

This girl sure is dark.

"What do you want me to do then? Is he hiding in the forbidden section?"

"Well no, but I am sure there is information on him there. Have you heard anything about him?"

"When I was younger, my dad told me stories, ghost stories really, to trick me into going to sleep early."

She snickers, you suppose it's funny. It used to terrify you.

"I hear he's back. I think we should find him and stop him for good."

"So you want me to get you into the forbidden section, is that it?"

"Precisely, and if you can't, then bring me a book a day until I find out how to weed him out,"

"This is not a fair trade, you do realize, you could ask more of me for a shot at revenge."

"My dear Aradia, I intend to. But not this night, for now, I will tell you how to fulfill your desires."

This is a useful sort of friend; it would behoove you to keep her close.

**Tavros: Man the remote**

You decide to fast forward to the train ride home. In your case, you are not going home, but staying with a friend for the holidays. You keep feeling wave after wave of anxiety and nausea and begin to think maybe you should just go home.

"Hey, are you feelin' alright motherfucker?"

You jump, it had been quiet for most of the trip and so his sudden mumble was startling.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just a little anxious."

He smiles at you and looks down at his hands and quickly out the window then the door, then you again. His eyes dart around so quickly you would think he's following a fly buzz around the room. And yet there were no insects.

"Is everything alright with you?"

He closed his eyes and sat back. He took a huge breath before opening his eyes and looking somewhere above you.

"I wasn't being completely honest before, when I said it would just be my dad at home."

You chew nervously on your lip

"I mean, I doubt anyone else will be there because they always travel, but just in case they don't, I wanted you to know what was happening."

You're shocked. He must be serious right now, he didn't blurt out a single slur in any of that. You lean forward and pat his knee. He looks at you and smiles, letting his eyes close.

"You're fuckin' amazing, Tav."

You smile ear to ear and lean back. You try calming yourself down, it won't be so bad, even if his whole family is there.

"You're pretty fucking amazing to, Gamzee."

He laughed heartily and pulled out a deck of playing cards from his bag.

"Do you play?"

"I could, but I've never played. I could learn though."

"That's alright, I can teach you."

"Great."

**Audience: Standby for programmed intermission  
>So, my prediction is that it will start to get good again after they go back to Hogwarts. Usually I would request a vote on whether to skip winter break or not, but I am just gonna do it. I have been updating my other story religiously and so it is time for this one to be updated threefold if not more.<strong>

**I am for at least 5 updates by the end of January. I hope everyone had happy holiday and New Years and all that stuff.**

**I do not take credit for Homestuck or Harry Potter**


	12. EOA1

**And now, the intriguing decline to a normally exciting tale. Almost normally, at least regularly exciting. What am I talking about, it's great all the time. Yeah! So here it is. Also, there is going to be some terrible act of making shit up, I will make up excuses for my crimes on the end note. This will be all in one go, but the chapter will probably be long. As a warning, this one is a bit rough, there is a lot of realness going on to a point of borderline M rating. Not for usual reasons of adulthood but it's just… well you'll see. Just a precautionary warning.  
>I do not own Harry Potter or Homestuck.<strong>

Students filed off the train in hoards of smiling young faces ready for presents and quality time with family. Little did they know, a quiet war was breaking ground all around them. The Dark Lord, a powerful wizard who had died long ago was gaining strength ever so slowly. Word was that he had breached Hogwarts, but no one believed it, who would believe rumors passed around by kids? Meanwhile, parents greeted their children with hugs and kisses and stories of what was going on at home and plans for the coming weeks. Our small group of characters stumbles nonchalantly from the train, looking around for familiar faces in the crowd of reunited families. Gamzee steered Tavros' wheelchair carefully from the back ramp and onto the platform and walked around with him for a while. Equius disembarked from the train carrying his bags and walked out of the platform and onto the next catching the long train ride home. Feferi left the train and saw her family immediately, she was happy to see them. Dave cautiously stepped onto the platform and caught himself as his brother skillfully attempted to trip him. Maybe next time bro. The platform clears out; families dwindle into cars and ride home. Janitors clean the station and the train rests. Cold metal in an empty train station.

Kanaya's grandma and she pulled over to a town house in a quiet little neighborhood lightly dusted with snow. She got her bags from the trunk as her grandma got into the house. When she walked it, it felt just like home again. Her grandmother kept the house toasty and bright; around this time of year, she was baking goods for the other families in the neighborhood. She had a big heart and loved all the kids as her own. Kanaya loved this about her grandma and wanted to be like her in that way, but felt somehow that she couldn't.

Dave and his older brother wound up in a busy downtown apartment complex. Ever since their mother passed away, Dave lived with his brother. It wasn't a very nice area, but they got along alright. The apartment had one room and Dave stayed in the living room. He set his bags down next to the door and brought the cold in with him. They couldn't afford much, and heat was a luxury. They were living off of the government because Bro couldn't hold down a job which they found a way to laugh about and forget. They were all they had, really, and they liked that just fine.

Feferi 's family lived in a gated community with large houses and security cameras. It was a protected wizarding community of proud and prestigious families. It was a grand lifestyle, but Feferi wasn't big-headed about it, in fact, she didn't care much for the wealth nor the house, not even the snooty neighbors, but she loved her family. She had quite a few relatives in the house, most being younger cousins and siblings and also older relatives. She liked when the family got together, it meant she could hear about all the gossip going on in the family. Soon, when she turns seventeen, she will have become an adult and officially on her way to becoming lady of the house. It was an exciting event for her that would be celebrated with a big party. She would need to plan early.

Equius gets off the train, greeted by a blizzard and a small audience of family members consisting of his father and personal assistant. His father is a tall, slim man who looked much like a special agent. He wasn't around often, and it was a tense moment for Equius as he put the luggage into the car and sat in the back seat. It was a long quiet ride out to the country where his family had a large old house and a small farm. Equius took care of several horses; it was what he did to calm him down. He didn't have much family, but his personal assistant acted more as a father than his own father did. In fact, he wagered that his father was here as a publicity stunt. He hoped that he would be leaving soon, it was awkward whenever his father was around and trying to appear as a caring parent.

Gamzee was apprehensive about being home. He and Tavros had to take a cab through the city to the house. Gamzee's dad seemed dazed, not all the way there, perhaps halfway asleep, but Gamzee knew the truth. He was a drug addict but only while the family was on holiday. It was his way of celebrating.

"Wait in the car, Tav."

Tavros nodded anxiously and Gamzee left the car. His father was hardly dressed and looked very surprised to see Gamzee.

"Son, I thought you were at school all year."

"Go put some clothes on dad. I brought a friend."

"What, do I embarrass you? You forget that I am the adult here, if anything, you embarrass me."

Gamzee let the rude remark glide by him as he stepped up to the door way and looked his father in the eyes.

"You should have told me you were brining a friend"

"I just did, now go put some motherfuckin clothes on!"

His dad stuck him hard on the head and began shouting. Tavros watched terrified from the car. He felt terrible for not inviting Gamzee to his house instead. He had wondered why he was so rough around the edges, now he knew and he felt awful. Gamzee eventually pushed his father inside and turned around to go to the car.

"Should we go?"

Gamzee didn't look at him, he just shook his head.

"He's leaving. He will be out for a while, you don't have to worry about him."

Tavros reached out and put his hand on his shoulder

"Really Gamzee, I don't live too far from here."

He smiled and picked him up from the car, being careful not to bump his head. Tavros saw Gamzee's dad leaving the house and walking down the street. He paused and looked over at them.

"What are you carrying him around for, you love him or something?"

Gamzee looked at Tavros and grit his teeth.

"He's my best fucking friend, you asshole prick! And so you know, his legs are broken, so you can go fuck yourself!"

Tavros shivered, he had never seen him so angry, and it was definitely scary. His dad turned around quickly and continued walking away. Gamzee carried Tavros into the house and set him on the couch while he got all the bags from the car. It was a really big house, but it was a mess. Tavros felt bad for Gamzee, next year, maybe even over the summer, he would have him over instead.

**Day ten, two days remaining**

"Merry Christmas, Dave"

Dave's brother handed him a small box from under the house plant. It wasn't often they had enough money to get each other a gift, but since Dave wasn't home, his brother only needed to buy food for one. Dave smiled and removed the wrapping paper to find a new pair of shades.

"Thanks Bro"

He nodded. Dave didn't have anything for him, but it was normal for them to not get anything. They would be having Christmas dinner at a fast food restaurant and possibly driving around for entertainment.

"I might have to sell the t.v soon. We're running out of money."

Dave frowned. His brother had the habit of bringing home girls and spending a lot of money for them. At least he wasn't spending money on drugs, but they needed to eat, he was ruining that for them. He put down the box and leaned back on his hands.

"Have you tried looking for a job lately?

His brother frowned at him, somewhat scowling.

"You know I can't hold down a job."

"That's because you don't fucking try."

He punched Dave hard in the leg and Dave rolled in pain.

"You watch your damn mouth. Until you're older you better keep a clean language."

"What does it matter?"

"That's what mom would have wanted."

They were quiet. Neither of them brought up their mother often, it was a painful memory. His brother was right; their mother was a very rational, religious woman who cared very much for the upbringing of her boys. She worked hard, took them to church, made sure they went to school, and brought them up with good morals. Good behavior included.

"Just try again, please, and stop bringing girls home. It's a waste of money. Just go steady with someone."

"Look at you trying to tell me how to live, little man"

"Like you said, it's what mom would've wanted."

Across town, Kanaya wakes up to the smell of home that she loves so much. She does not celebrate the holidays, but her grandmother does. They do not exchange gifts, but they eat well. On this day, some neighbors come over to the house and help cook and bake all day. Kanaya's favorite part is that the food is from different cultures and everything is so different.

"Kanaya, can you come downstairs?"

As she walks downstairs, she is greeted with smiles by the old women of the block and she smiles back.

"What is it?"

"We have decided that we would like you to take part in the cooking this year in celebration that you have gotten into a new school!"

This comes as a shock to Kanaya, she has always wanted to help since she was little but was always refused. Originally, in tradition, she would have had to wait until her twenties at least, or until her mother had gotten too old to help and then it would be her turn. Cooking was a deed carried out by the old, basically. Since Kanaya had no mother, she would take on the chore from her grandmother.

"You're not that old, grandma"

The old women laugh at this and her grandmother puts her arm around her shoulders.

"Ladies, let it be known that my granddaughter is to help us cook until she becomes as old as I"

It is an interesting culture she was raised into, she knew, but it was pleasant. As she helped in the kitchen, the women sang and danced and cooked and became very drunk. Though Kanaya didn't have any alcohol, she was alive with the festivities and was enveloped in the cheerful environment.

In a country far away, deep in the snowy country, Equius sat in a cold, brightly lit room.

"Aurthour, get me some milk."

"Eq, I'm your personal assistant, not your maid."

"Which is just a fancy way of saying man maid"

They laughed. His father had left the day after Equius had arrived home.

"Do you think my dad sees me as an object or a son?"

Aurthour opened the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"I really am not in the position to say. What I do know is that he's very busy. Especially around the holidays, you know how his business is. When your mother and he were married, she was bothered by it too. Say, why don't you visit your mother?"

He set the glass of milk down in front of Equius and sat down across from him at the bar-top counter. Euius hadn't thought about it. She sent him a card every year for his birthday from an address he had never really looked into. He hadn't seen her since he was much younger.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She's your mother; not loving you is out of the question."

"What about my dad?"

"He loves you, he is just a busy man."

Equius chugged down the milk and got up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find my mother."

Aurthour smiled. He felt bad for the kid sometimes; he was with him more often than his own family and he didn't live near anyone and so friends were hard to come by. Finding his mother could be the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. However, finding her might be a challenge. At least it would keep him busy.

"Do you want to go flying with me?"

"Not now, I'm on a mission Art."

"Let me know if you need anything kid."

Equius shooed him away and sat down at the computer desk.

Back in England, streets were lined with wreathes on every door, ribbons on every street sign and lights in every tree. There was a sense of merriment all around, turkeys on tables, presents beneath trees, candles in windows, carolers on doorsteps. It was definitely the season of joy. With all of this going on, you wouldn't expect to happen upon a broken family and a damaged household but behind a closed door, that is just what's going on. Early afternoon on Christmas day, Gamzee's father laid sloppily on the couch downstairs surrounded by empty bottles and armed with a set of syringes. Upstairs, safe from the horrifying truths of the darkest part of Gamzee's family, Tavros lay in bed, awake, but scared to call out for his friend. He didn't like Gamzee's dad and he was sure that is he yelled, he would hear and come looking for him. So he strained whispers for a few minutes. Gamzee walked slowly into Tavros' room and crawled the rest of the way to his bed.

"How's it going?"

He whispered, he too was apprehensive of waking his father up. Tavros smiled at him, he had face paint smeared all over his face from sleeping with it on.

"Not much. I've been awake for a while trying to call you."

"I'm sorry! Do you want help up?"

Tavros nodded and Gamzee helped him out of bed and into his chair.

"I don't know if you celebrate Christmas or whatever, but I was lookin' around my room last night, and I found this. I thought you might like it."

He held out a little figurine of a fairy and Tavros took it. It was sort of heavy for its size, most likely made of copper or brass. It was nice, it reminded him of his older sister; she used to be an amazing story teller before she passed away.

"Are you alright Tavbro?"

He didn't realize it but he had been crying. He wiped his tear from his face and hugged Gamzee.

"Thank you, this is beautiful."

Gamzee smiled and sat down on the bed.

"My older sister used to tell me stories about fairies and stuff like that. It made me want to fly, more than anything…"

He looked down at his legs and patted them without feeling it.

"She had cancer for a couple years and then…"

He couldn't say the words; they hurt him more than his accident. Gamzee rested his head on Tavros' shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man."

He sniffled and fluffed Gamzee's hair. He really was Tavros' best friend. He had thought that Gamzee was this super confident, popular guy that all the girls loved and was athletic and good looking and chose him as a charity act, but now he saw things were different. He realized that maybe Gamzee needed him more than he needed Gamzee. At the same time, they needed each other more than they knew.

A few cities away, there was a party going on. The Peixes family was big on Christmas and had the whole family over for dinner. Aunts and uncles were singing carols loudly; little kids were tearing open presents and playing with load, noise-making toys, grandparents were drinking coffee and looking at family pictures, older siblings were playing cards and snacking, dad was showing off his new cars, and mom was just finishing dinner. Feferi was looking after her baby cousins as they played with fancy baby dolls and toy cars. There was a jolly, almost euphoric atmosphere in the house that made Feferi a little light-headed. Her family threw a lot of parties, mostly her mom and dad that worked at the same high-end company. Her mother walked into the living room and patted Feferi on the shoulder.

"Darling, can you help me out in the kitchen?"

"Sure mum"

She grabbed another cousin around her age and told him to watch the kids. As she walked into the kitchen, her mom directed her over to the counter where all the plates were stacked and ready to be brought to the dining room.

"Now, I didn't want to give it to you before, your brothers may have gotten jealous, but you deserve it, Fef."

From behind the pantry, her mom brought a broom and Feferi's eyes lit up; it was the newest broom to date.

"Oh mom, thank you!"

Feferi enjoyed flying very much, she wrote to her mom about the class she had at school and hoped to be getting her own broom. Her mother never cooked on her own, she used magic and so didn't really need her help. The plates levitated and flew through the door into the dining room.

"Tell your brothers you got it from one of your uncles or aunts or something."

They laughed as her mother stepped into the living room to announce that dinner was finished and it was time to get seated.

**Day 12, the day of disembarking**

Aurthour drove Equius to the train station in silence. Occasionally he'd look at him through the review mirror. He hadn't found his mother and he was sad over it, he couldn't blame him, it had been a pretty lonely holiday.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find her, Eq."

He was quiet; it wasn't fair; most kids his age had at least one parent they could spend the holidays with. Poor guy, not even one other family member.

"If you're up to it, I can talk to the misses and maybe have you over next year. How would you feel about that?"

Equius looked at him in the mirror and almost smiled, but didn't have it in him.

"I didn't know you were married, Art."

He laughed and shrugged a little.

"Most twelve-year-olds don't find it that important."

"That would be great. At least you wouldn't be bored all day staying with me and doing nothing."

"You're a good kid. I want you to make lots of friends at this Hogwarts place, break some hearts, if you like it, you can move in with us. We live closer to the proper station."

Equius' eyes watered a little; The fact that Art would take him in as a son was nicer than anything his own father had ever done for him.

"I'd like that."

"Don't break down on me now, kid. Just think about it, I'll see what we can do."

"Thank you, Art"

They pulled up to the station, the weather was much better today. Aurtour helped get the luggage onto the platform and sat with Equius while he waited for the train. When the train arrived, they loaded up the cargo and Equius gave him a hug.

"Until next time."

"Bye."

The train took off and Aurthour watched it disappear.

"Good luck."

Gamzee loaded up the taxi and carried Tavros out

"I'll be right back."

Tavros grabbed his hand and opened his mouth to speak, but then realized what he had done and looked at his hand. Gamzee was also somewhat in shock and pulled away slowly.

"Right back."

Tavros felt a huge lump bubble into his throat, he was bashful and hoped Gamzee wasn't upset with him for doing that. Gamzee was confused, he didn't know how to react, so he just brushed it off and walked inside. His father was cleaning up and stopped when he saw him.

"Look, I'm sorry for-"

"Save it. I'll see you when I get back at the end of the year. Hopefully by then you'll be whipped back into soberness."

He turned around and walked for the door

"Your mother will never approve of your mudblood friend."

He froze in the doorway and looked at Tavros, sitting in the cab alone.

"That's right, you heard me, and you know I'm right. He will never be allowed in this house so long as she lives here."

"Maybe I won't come back later."

"Don't be stupid, boy. Where are you gonna go?"

"Anywhere but here."

His father stepped closer until he was right behind him. Gamzee began crying quietly, his back turned to his dad specifically so he wouldn't see

"You and your faggot feelings..."

Gamzee had heard enough, he turned around and punched his dad in the face pretty hard, but not hard enough to break anything. His dad hit the floor and writhed in pain.

"Later asshole."

Gamzee slammed the door behind him and ran to the cab.

"Let's go."

The driver nodded and drove off. Gamzee's dad ran out of the house after they were down the block, shouting at them and shaking his fist.

"Do you need me to call someone?"

"No thank you, sir. I'm not going back there."

He nodded again and continued driving.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but I got him pretty good. I'm real fuckin' sorry for taking you there; I should have known it was a bad idea."

"It's okay"

They rode quietly to the station and got onto the platform relatively easily. He couldn't go back there, he wouldn't.

Also arriving at the station was Feferi and Kanaya at about the same time. Kanaya was bringing some treats for her friends and Feferi was bringing her fancy new broom even though she didn't have flying class anymore. They all waited around the platform and talked with other kids they recognized from their houses.

"Mr. Strider, open the door or we will be forced to call the authorities!"

Dave woke to a start and looked around, he could see a man through the window standing at the door.

"Oh shit."

He pulled a shirt on as the man pounded away at the door. He ran down into Bro's room and woke him up.

"Bro, there's someone at the door."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"MR. STRIDER! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE!"

"Oh fuck. ALRIGHT, I'M COMING."

He sat up in bed and put a shirt on. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a gun and put it in his back pocket.

"Bro, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet, Dave, go hide in the closet."

"Are you gonna kill him?"

"Shut the fuck up and go hide, now."

Dave was shaking, he was scared, he had never seen a gun before and he didn't want his brother to go to jail. He ran for the closet and hid behind some jackets. He heard his brother open the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Your rent is due"

"Alright, how long do I have?"

"Three days. After that time you will be evicted."

"Tell uh, tell Mick in the offices to make a call to my agent; he'll take care of it."

"He had better, Mr. Strider, this is your final notice."

The door slammed. Dave was disappointed, Bro had never let the rent get so far behind. As Dave emerged from the closet he saw that it was late.

"Dammit. Bro, we gotta go."

"What for?"

"I have to catch the train."

"You're going back already?"

"I have to."

"Alright, pack up then."

Soon they got into the car and drove off. At first it was quiet.

"Why are you so far behind on rent?"

"I needed to buy food."

"Bullshit! "

Bro punched him in the arm, but he ignored it.

"I've been gone and you don't need to buy as much food. When I'm there you're never so far behind."

"Listen, Dave, things have changed."

"Bro, if you can't pay the rent, social services will come. They will take me away, and I'll never see you again. Is that what you want? Are all these girls worth that? What is so important that you risk getting rid of me?"

Bro was quiet. His brother was very important to him; he was the only relative Dave had. If he was taken away, he would be raised by strangers. They reached the station and Dave got his stuff down.

"Just think about that while I'm gone, okay?"

"Bye Dave."

"Good bye…"

Bro nodded and sped off.

Soon all of the students loaded onto the train, Dave was hardly late, and made the train easily. The train ride back to the school was sad for some, for others it was peaceful and others used it as the time to think they needed. Either way, they were all going back to Hogwarts just in time for the warm wind that would eventually melt the snow.

**End of Act One**

**Well guys and gals, there it is, the end of act one. I plan on doing all seven books of HP so like, 14 acts? No, I'm not doing that, but all of the 'semesters' will be included, I hope. As promised, a lengthy chapter and a quick winter montage of the kids who went home. Do not worry, you won't have to wait long for the next act, I have ideas of what to do next.**

**Until then!  
>-MH<strong>


	13. Act one intermission

**And now for Act One Intermission**

**I do not own Homestuck nor Harry Potter**

**Terezi: gather your thoughts**

Lately you've been so scatter-brained, you were supposed to go home for break, but you would have no one to go home to. You have been bouncing around foster families for the past two years and you are not fond of the new family you've inhabited. Having multiple sisters is a drag. You look up suddenly and collide into a boy you've seen before, Karkat.

"Oh, sorry."

He seems distracted with his own thoughts and he continues walking. There's something about him, something special, you're just not sure what it is. Maybe he's someone famous? You shake your head and continue walking. You don't remember where you were walking, that's been happening a lot lately. Tomorrow is the beginning of the second term and you will get new classes. That's nice. Aradia walks up to you a little too fast, your depth perception makes you flinch.

"Hey, Rezi, I've been looking all over for you."

"Okay? What is it?"

She looks around and pulls you over to the wall.

"I have found sustenance in the form of revenge."

"What does that even mean? Do you know what you just said to me?"

She shook her head, she was livid and smiling a little oddly.

"I'm gonna give Vriska the shock of her life!"

You have to think about this, sure she deserved revenge, but Vriska is capable of things.

"I don't know if that's a great idea."

"Why not? You saw what she did to Tav! He can't even move his legs, Terezi. Something needs to be done!"

"And I agree with you, I just don't think revenge is the best thing to do. I mean, she knows people, I am sure she has more Slytherin friends than we have in our own houses."

She was frowning now and had her hands on her hips

"So what, you're just going to stand around, not doing anything about it?"

"It's not that, I would just rather wait until she does something to get herself in trouble"

She pursed her lips, she was very clearly upset with you.

"If you're not going to do help me, then I guess I'm on my own."

"Aradia, please, just think about it. You might put yourself in danger. I think you should talk to Sollux, maybe he'll get you to listen to reason."

"This is reason, I'll see you later."

She stormed off; you didn't think she had it in her to that upset. You had better keep an eye on her.

**Aradia: take Terezi's advice**

You can't believe she would just stand there and tell you to let it go, to wait, as if it didn't matter that Vriska had permanently damaged Tavros. However, you will seek out Sollux and see what he has to say about the matter. Maybe he'll have your back on the situation. You track him down a little later in the common room and sit by him as he finishes playing solitaire.

"Sollux, I have to talk to you, it's important."

He looks up at you with a raised brow and collects the cards into a deck.

"What'th up?"

You sigh and tell him about your revenge plot against Vriska and he listens intently the whole time. You can't help but feel a deep sense of appreciation towards him for it.

"So, what do you think I should do?"

He grabs your hand and holds it in his, turning it over and drawing letters into your palm with his finger. This has been your way of silently communicating for some time now.

'Do it'

You look at him in shock, you are surprised he actually approves of it. You lean over and give him a hug.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"No problem."

"I have to go now."

"I underthand. I will thee you later?"

You smile at him, you really don't want to get up; being near him makes you feel so nice.

"You will."

You get up and leave. You feel heavy as soon as you leave the common room, what you are about to do is of unspeakable evil, it is unforgivable and you are likely to be expelled for it. In your mind, it is worth it if you get the point across that you have not forgotten what she has done. You have been watching her from a distance for the past week and a half and you know where she'll be.

You walk out to the edge of the forbidden forest and take your wand in hand. The sun is long past set and the snow crunches with each step you take. The wind picks up just a little bit and you pull your scarf tighter around your neck before venturing into the dead trees and shadows that form the forbidden forest.

**Vriska: become aware of impending doom**

There is always doom to be impended whilst in the forest, but you have become familiar with it of late. There is a large colony of spiders that you have become doting towards and you come here often to speak with the largest of them. You hear branches snapping somewhere in the distance and look in the direction, but you don't see anything. That also happens a lot, the wind will play trick on you; you just have to ignore it. But then another loud snap followed by a few quieter ones. You stand up, wand at the ready. There are dangerous things in this forest, a few that you have encountered first hand a little too closely. You wait for more snapping, but for a long time there is only wind through the trees, finally, there is another snap and you attack.

"_Stupify!"_

You watch the light of the spell continue on through the woods and strike a tree not far away. Still, you are on edge, perhaps someone has followed you, maybe it's a professor, maybe it's that half giant that takes care of the forest. You raise your wand again and call out.

"Hello? Is someone out there?"

The wind howls shrilly and blows your robe up behind you, resembling a cape. You narrow your eyes, you are sure you see a darker shadow standing completely still against the darkness.

"Show yourself!"

The spiders begin to get a little excited, a swarm gathers behind you at the command of the larger spider. You take a step forward and a spell strikes you from your right side, sending your wand into the darkness. You panic, looking around hysterically; you feel your heart jumping in your chest. Branches snap and snow crunches as the offender makes his way towards you. You are scared; you don't know what will happen to you or who would want to scare you like this.

**Aradia: assert yourself**

You've got her right where you want her. She is cowering now, you feel a rush like you've never felt before as you inch towards her. You can hear her whimpering and breathing hasten.

"Vriska, you will pay for what you've done!"

"Who is that? Hello?"

You lift your wand

"_Lumos"_

A faint light unveils both her location and your identity. She looks up at you, mortified; you imagine that is how Tavros looked at her before she took his legs.

"Please…"

You take a deep breath, you are sure you want to do this, you don't feel a bit of remorse, she did this to herself when she hurt your friend.

"This is for Tavros. _CRUCIO!"_

Vriska's whole body tensed up and she went into convulsions, foaming at the mouth and screaming. Her body twisted in odd contortions and her spine began curling. You end the curse and watch Vriska's body go limp. Her breathing was sparse and she began twitching and shivering. There were noises of people rushing towards them from the school and from the hut nearby. You spit at Vriska and flee the scene quickly. Your heart is pounding hard, you have never felt so scared yet so powerful at the same time. You don't ever want to do that again, but it made you feel a sort of terribly pleasant sensation. You will have to tell Sollux about this. As you safely return to the common room, you are shaking, anxiety, terror and disbelief surging though you every second. You got your revenge, now finally you can sleep.

**Oh man! That was exciting. We will see what amazing things happen next once Act Two begins!**


	14. Conversations in a dark room

**I'm baaaaaaaack. I haven't put any thought what so ever into what I'm going to type up here, but it won't suck. At least not completely. Okay, it very well might entirely fail, but I have faith in myself (more or less)! Anyway, it will be a slow start again.**

**Vriska: Run**

_Run_

_ Run_

_ Run_

_ WAKE UP!_

You wake to a start; you're covered in sweat, it's cold and bright. You're lying in bed, not in your bed, but in the hospital wing. Every bone in your body aches, your muscles are sore and your head feels heavy. You hear the tapping of shoes walking towards you in a hurry.

"Don't try to move, you've been through a great deal of trauma."

"What…Happened?"

Madam Pomfrey poured potions into a glass and mixed them together.

"You were attacked last month, do you remember anything?"

You try to sit up, but can't. Instead, you nearly vomit.

"Last month? What is the date?"

She holds the glass to your lips and forces you to drink. It is an awful taste, a mixture of old fruit and dog breath. You gag, but manage to take the whole potion. You feel a terrible surge of pain followed by intense heat and then a soothing cold.

"February 17th. Come now, tell me what you remember."

You stare at the ceiling, focusing hard on a wooden beam that has a borehole in it. You have been unconscious for a month and you are in pain, you don't remember anything, not even your most recent dream.

"I don't remember anything."

"That's a shame, we haven't found your attacker yet, but when we found you, you were in the forbidden forest."

"Maybe it was Noi-"

"Shhh!"

She looked around quickly.

"He's dead and he's been dead for years. There's no sense brining him up."

Her urgent silencing worries you. _So it's true, He is back…_

"When can I walk again?"

She puts her hand on your forehead and frowns.

"Not for some time. I wouldn't be surprised if you continued out the rest of the school year in bed."

You were about to start shouting when the door opened at the far end of the room. You can't see who it is, but you assume they are here for you.

"Ladies, please, visiting time is not for another half hour"

"Is she awake yet?"

"You will have to find out in half an hour, now please-"

"Who's there?"

You are too curious to wait thirty minutes. You hear something like a squeak of excitement and running.

"Vriska, we were wondering if you were going to wake up!"

"Well I am glad I did"

Nepeta was beaming down at you along with Kanaya. You don't know why she would be there, but you're glad she is, you think of her as a friend.

"Madam Pomfrey says you can't walk, how do you feel?"

"I feel stiff. I also feel sick."

You try to move, but moving makes you wish you hadn't tried in the first place. You've never felt more frustrated.

"It's probably not a good idea to try that now."

You look at Kanaya and force yourself to breathe rather than shout.

"Do you have new classes?"

"Yes, we got them sometime back. I have DADA, charms, History and Flying"

You nod. You had been looking forward to the new class change; you guess it doesn't matter now.

"Do I have any classes with either of you?"

"You and I have History and Flying together, and Kanaya thinks you might be in her Astronomy class."

"Yes, I do think so; the professor seems to look around for another student but can never find them. I assume it's you."

So you have classes with your friends, you are pleased with this. You only wish you could go to those classes and maybe remember who attacked you in the forest.

"Ladies, please, she has to rest."

They look over at Madam Pomfrey and then back to you.

"We had better get out of here. I'm so glad you are awake now."

You smile at Nepeta, she's always been so nice to you. In the back of your mind you worry, if she ever finds out it was you who injured Tavros… Your eyes widen when you realize you know who put you in the hospital wing.

"We'll come back later, okay?"

You hold onto their hands and smile at them, gears turning in your mind. They smile back at you and leave as your grip weakens on them. You close your eyes and dream of the interesting situation you have found yourself in.

**Rose: Form an alliance **

You are very sure that the Dark Lord has returned, although not in full force. You are determined to hunt him down and interrogate him. You can't do this alone, that much is certain; so you will have to develop an alliance of worthy of hunting a dead wizard. You consider for a moment that what you are after might be a quick way to get yourself in a lot of trouble, but to harness the powers of an aged wizard for all he's got would be worth it. You look around your DADA class and spot a chipmunk-looking girl that appears to know what she's doing despite her animalistic qualities. You discover in later days that her name is Jade Harley, it is important to make her acquaintance.

"Hey, you there, Jade."

It took her a minute, but she made her way over to you behind Quirrel's back. She sat down next to you and looked ahead.

"Jade, I'm Rose, I need your help."

"I hope it's not this class you need help with, I'm struggling to keep up with all of this."

You chew on your cheek and then continue.

"There are rumors going around that Noir is back."

She begins tapping her fingers; you can see the anxiety building up.

"They say he's here."

She stops and looks at you, eyes wide. You can't quite describe her expression.

"He can't be here, can he?"

"That's what they say."

She grimaces and then faces forward.

"Those are ghost stories to scare us first years. I bet they tell that to everyone who walks in here the first time."

"But what if he is here?"

"What if he is? What are you going to do against a centuries old wizard who 'faked' his own death and just so happens to have some vendetta against Hogwarts?"

You grin at her cleverness. You knew you saw something in her that would benefit this mission.

"I plan on finding him and taking whatever power he has left."

"Pshh. Please, you think you can do something like that? A first year girl battling a sorcerer, winning and taking his magic… the odds are hysterical."

"But will you help me find him?"

"Where do you propose we look?"

"The third floor corridor that they keep off limits."

She cocked her head and thought about it for a while

"It would be the perfect place to hide. No one goes over there so no one would find him."

"And what if we do find him? Then what? It's just the two of us, dead, on a corridor that no one goes near. They will be searching for us for months."

"So you're too scared then. I understand."

She scowls at you.

"I'm not scared; I just prefer to have more people with us, just in case."

You smile at her

"So you're in?"

She sighed but returns your smile all the same

"If we can get more people, I'm in."

Excellent, now you have one, you think about it and maybe two more people would be a good amount.

"My brother would want to take part in this, if that's okay with you. He believes in all that stuff and he's braver than I am."

"Really? Well okay, then you and he can meet me on the quidditch field on Wednesday after classes. By then, I should have another person."

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?"

"Most certainly."

She stirred in her seat, you have to get to know her better. You can't tell if she's excited, nervous, or scared really. You will have time.

**Intro is a filler and stuff. I'm going to try to stretch these a bit from now on. The plot requires it. Anyway, school starts for me in about a week; I'll see how often I can update until then.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Homestuck.**

**-MH-**


	15. Days like molasses

**Equius: woo your woman**

"You are looking especially lovely today."

"No no no, that sounds so phony!"

You look down at Nepeta next to you; she had her arms crossed and she was sitting back.

"I'm pretty sure that would come off as a compliment."

"Maybe for a professor, look at her, is lovely a word you would use?"

You glance over at Aradia and feel warm and weightless

"You look like a weirdo. If you think you're ready, go for it. I just think you are a bit cheesy for her standards."

You scowl and get up to walk over to her, forgetting you are in class.

"Mr. Zahak, p-p-please take a seat."

You shoot a disgusted look at Quirrel and sit beside Aradia.

She watches you as you sit down and she moves her stuff over on the table.

"Hi Aradia."

"Hello."

She looks a little stiff, but that probably because you took up a lot of space at the table. You move over a little to give her some room and she eases up. You look over at Nepeta, she isn't even paying attention to you, she looks like she has actually taken part in class.

"Equius, I can tell you have been trying to get my attention for months now. I'm going to go ahead and let you know, I'm not interested in being in a relationship or anything. To tell you the truth, I don't think you should be too concerned about it either, we're both too young to have to think about such things."

You grit your teeth, you are not sure what just happened, but it wasn't nice. You doubt she knew what she was talking about, after all, she's a muggle-born and you probably intimidate her.

"Aradia, you don't need to be intimidated by me"

She snickers and you can feel yourself begin to sweat.

"Equius, really, you're being ridiculous. I'm not interested, okay?"

You tense up so much that your sweating increases dramatically. You walk back over to Nepeta and sit down, staring straight ahead.

"How did it go?"

You don't answer her; you don't even look at her. She pats you on the back and has to dry her hand on her robes from all of your perspiration.

"Maybe next ti-"

"There won't be a next time."

She frowned and looked up at you shyly.

"She wants nothing to do with me."

You sigh and rest your head on the table. It's already a bad day.

**Feferi: Drag it on**

You realize now that you don't like your new schedule. You don't know many people in your classes and the ones that you do know you don't get along with very well. You tap your fingers on the desk, the sooner this is all over, the better.

"Hey, up front."

You look behind you and see that kid… That kid. You sigh and turn back around. Dave, you had butterflies for him before, you'll admit it, but he's really nothing but a hyped up little boy. You smile at your logic and continue to tap your fingers.

"Stop that."

You ignore him; you'll stop when you feel like it. He then proceeds to throw scraps of parchment into your hair and make ridiculous faces. You don't like it, not one bit, but you know better than to make a scene in the middle of class. However, after class you knock his books out of his hands and continue to walk off. You know it was mean, but he deserved it. Later on, you end up waiting in the Great Hall where a lot of other students wait around that have Astronomy. There is this boy who doesn't talk much, you have been curious about him and maybe today you will get him to speak. You have had him in other classes, but never really had the chance to get to know him. You sit next to him and open a book.

"Hi"

He looks at you and nods.

"What's your name?"

He adjusts his glasses

"Thollucth"

You wrinkle your nose. You can't tell if he has a heavy lisp or not. Luckily you spot his name on his homework; 'Sollux.' You smile at him and pretend to read your book. His lisp is cute- in a dog with big sad eyes kind of way- Maybe you can be his friend.

"Tho you have an interetht in thith athtronomy clathe?"

You swallow; maybe it's not all that cute; it makes him a little hard to understand.

"I guess I like it enough, it's not my favorite."

He nodded again. You suppose there is not much else to say on that topic. You're really not sure, but there is something about this kid that makes you feel like a combination of stupid and secure. You don't like it. Luckily class is over at some point and you gather your things. Your curiosity for this boy somewhat relieved, but at the same time, you want to follow him. You follow him outside from a distance, wondering where he's going. Lately there have been weird things going on and you wonder if he has anything to do with them, it really could be anybody.

He stops every now and then to look around, he must sense you following. Fortunately, you are able to hide yourself in crowds of people when he does get suspicious. Eventually he makes his way out to the quidditch field. You are a little baffled; he didn't strike you as the sporty type. You follow a little more and see that he met up with a girl. You feel very foolish for following him, you had no reason to and now you feel like a bothersome nag. You go back to the castle and feel somewhat alone.

**Another filler, but the next one will be good. I promise.**

**I take no credit for Harry Potter or Homestuck. **


	16. A goodbye for the history books

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a billion years since I've updated… and you are going to be severely disappointed with this update…**

**I can go no further on this story. I'm very sorry, but I can't do it. **

**What I want to do is hand it over to someone whom I deem worth finishing it. I have so many ideas on how to do it, but time is something I don't have much of these days. It's a good fanfic, I would love to see it finished, but I can't do that.**

**If there is anyone who would like to take over on this, message me, review, or email me at undonedeed[at]gmail[dot]com**

**I'm so sorry for the let down, but I don't want to leave you hanging anymore than I already have.**

**-MH**


	17. upd8

Ladies and gentlemen~

I interrupt this elongated hiatus to bring you good news!

I know I have been away awhile and if anyone out there is reading this, I am extremely proud that you have been hanging in ther for so long

Ahem, let me get to the point then

Right

So

I am in the making of a new Homestuck AU

Right

It has sever trigger warnings, be warned

Let me explain

It's called 'Everyone's got a vice'

It has to do with my head canons of everyone's bad habits, vices, disturbing addictions, etc. like I said, TRIGGER WARNINGS. It includes things such as bulimia, bdsm, cutting, schizophrenia, drug addictions, murder, theft, etc.

If you are interested in it, I will be updating the first chapter soon. The way it is written, there are 2-3 people per chapter and it goes into minimal description of their situations. The next chapter will have other people, but eventually the story will get back whomever.

It's going to be fairly realistic and in this AU, everyone is human and Earth is the location. I will be using real facts and information based off of true examples of these situations so again; TRIGGER FUCKING WARNING

Thanks for stickin with me if you are still out there!

Hugs and well wishes

-MH


End file.
